


Lucky...?

by GhostLalita



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Violence, Child Soldiers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Frieza isn’t the one threatening rape, Murder, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threats of Child Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, Vomiting, You Have Been Warned, im not that gross so ♡
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLalita/pseuds/GhostLalita
Summary: You are the last remaining person with Saiyan blood in the Frieza Force. Born into the army, you lived your life without many setbacks until the bane of everyone's existence is resurrected from the dead fifteen years after his demise. He takes notice of your half-human/half-Saiyan genes and sees an advantage. You are now his training partner for the next four months! Will you survive the series of bizarre events that take place? Or will you succumb to the same fate as your people?Takes place during the four-month timeskip of Resurrection F.
Relationships: Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Frieza (Dragon Ball)/You
Comments: 24
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> :) Hi! This is only the prologue of this new fic I've been working on. It's kinda slow and steady but yea. In the next chapter, there will be more interesting bits so I hope you can give this one a chance. So basically, this work goes in chronological order of the reader's forced into the army life. You'll be reading the highlights of what makes our reader the person they are in the future of this work.
> 
> DBZ, its characters, and every show before and after it does not belong to me and belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and etc., 
> 
> I only wrote this because Frieza is “pretty.”
> 
> Enjoy!

_ **Age 755** _

“Since you refuse to abort your half-breed monkey abomination, you will enlist it in the army when it turns five years of age. If either of you refuses to these terms and try to escape, I'll make sure you'll wish that your entire family tree was never brought into fruition!” The space tyrant yells at the expectant woman before him.

Your mother couldn't shake off those cold, blood-red eyes that bored into her soul the entire time she stood there. With her fist held above her heart, shakier than ever, she took a deep breath.

“Yes. Of course, my lord. I never denied the thought of having my child enlist in the army. I am very sorry and deeply ashamed of not informing you earlier about my pregnancy. I hadn't even noticed I was with child until it was too late to get rid of it.” Your mother states in the calmest voice possible.

“To my best knowledge, when the Saiyan females were around, most of their pregnancies took place in incubation chambers. Due to that fact, I didn't think bearing a child with Nappa would've been possible. I had no idea interbreeding was a possibility and I apologize from the bottom of my heart that I allowed this to happen. As your army's head nurse, I should've known better.” She forces out. Frieza squints at her words but decides to let the obsequious speech pass. For now.

“Well, at least you knew how much of a terrible mistake it was to have bred with a monkey. I'm glad you gained back some of your brain cells after having brief coitus with such a buffoon. A filthy primate, no less...” The emperor scoffs back, his elbow leaning against his hoverchair with a wine glass in hand.

“Yes, Lord Frieza. I am glad you understand my point-”

“Silence, worm.” The tyrant glares, petrifying the anxious woman further.

“Now, since you have chosen wisely and agreed with my terms,” his eyes narrow at her semi-trembling form. “I will be kind enough to allow you to conceive your half-breed ultra monkey spawn.” He announces, your mother nodding rapidly in response.

“Once your daughter is born, I will give you paid family leave for about...” Frieza pauses as he held his chin. She continues staring at the emperor in wide-eyed curiosity, praying that all of this wasn't some type of sick joke.

“Four whole Earth days!” The icejin declares while he smirks down at the nurse. M/N tried her hardest not to gape at his words.

“O-oh. Thank you so much, my lord! I am very humbled and grateful that you bestowed such a luxury onto me!” Your mother stammers out, getting into a bowing position with her forearm on her left knee. She cringes internally at the situation and glued her eyes to the floor. Frieza huffs at this display.

“No need for such heavy formalities, my minion. This is the least I can do for a monkey-loving semen dump such as yourself.” The emperor mocks with booming laughter.

M/N continues kneeling with her eyes shut, attempting to tune out the humiliation she was currently facing. She waited patiently for the Lord to finish his cackling. How she wished to be sent back to her quarters right now...

After around three-five minutes of non-stop ignominy on your mother's end, the tyrant composes himself as he wipes a fake tear away.

“Ah, I've had enough of looking at your dissolute face. You may be excused from my presence now.” Frieza shoos away in disgust. Your mother stands up and proceeds to bow her head.

“Thank you, Lord Frieza.” Your mother departs, turning away from him and towards the exit. M/N was almost gone until a sharp pain shot through the top of her shoulder.

The nurse lets out a startled cry, dropping onto her knees. She grabs the unforeseen injury and spins her head to locate her attacker.

“Nurse M/N.” The emperor brought back your mother's attention. She trembles at the ice-cold diction of her name on his lips.

“Consider yourself very lucky that you are a valuable enough asset to my army and organization.” His tone shift almost made M/N forget about her stinging wound.

“If it weren't for your medical talent and the mere fact that your accident isn't a full-fledged Saiyan, you probably wouldn't even still be standing here.” Frieza states, noticing her position. “Not that you're actually standing in the first place but you know what I mean.”

Your mother's eye twitches as she gazes up at the man as he chuckles at her misery once more. She tries standing up on her own to get away from him quicker. Seeing her struggle, he snaps his fingers at a nearby servant. Frieza points to the woman on the floor.

“Tanga, escort this wretch back to her chambers. As much as I love seeing a harlot in pain, I can't stand their filthy blood staining my floors.” Your mother was surprised that he didn't try spitting on her due to the ample amount of disgust his voice carried.

“Yes, my lord.” A deep voice of an average soldier replies while walking over to the woman in question. His gruff hand grips M/N's uninjured arm abruptly as he hauls her out of the throne room. M/N gasps once he slams her body back onto the floor when the doors were shut. She grunts as her bruised shoulder connects to the cold tile.

“I always took you as easy, but I never thought you'd settle for a chimp. Then again, you and the Saiyans blood ain't that different. Maybe I shouldn't have been so surprised.” The tall soldier sneers. Before she could get the chance to pick herself up again, Tanga lifts his leg and kicks her in the gut. M/N screeches as she was shot down the hall.

“Your room is only a few doors down from there!” Your mother peers up at the alien in disgust, seething his very existence. “Have a good night and get plenty of rest! You'll need it.” He snickers and walks off in the opposite direction.

M/N manages to crawl off from the ground. Her body tilts its way into a nearby wall as she coughs up small amounts of blood. And to Frieza's soon-to-be dismay, made its way onto the floor. Unsteady hands grip the walls as she navigates her way to the medical lab.

“I'll just... clean up the floor before..” she swallows, trying to regain her voice and strength, “daddy's little princess notices tomorrow.”

************************************

_ **Two Years Later...** _

I notice a man's face peek into my bedroom. But when Mother turns around to face him, he had already closed the door. She rolls her eyes and tightens her hold on me.

“Ugh, does it kill the damn brute to just say hello to his child instead of taking a quick look at you and then fucking off?” Mother huffs out in annoyance as I'm moved to the diaper station. I always thought he was my uncle at first. Wow.

“Well, maybe I shouldn't be ashamed that he's your father. These Saiyan genes are amazing when it comes to your temper.” Mother remarks with a giggle as she finishes cleaning me up. I wish I could speak back to her. She always confides in me with whatever was on her mind. I want to help her but my body didn't know how. So Mother decides to hover over my crib instead. I hear her sigh as she caresses my cheek.

“I can't believe he wants you to join the army in three years. You'll still be too young for that. I really don't get these gross alien men and their ideals about children and violence.” Mother complains to the air as she lays me down. “You're going to be ridiculed just like me...” She realizes, a curse word escaping her cracked voice. But her head shakes at the previous statement. “Listen, Y/N.” I head tilt at the mention of my name.

“No matter how many assholes we encounter on this ship,” I notice her struggle in maintaining a stable vocalization. “just know that one day, you'll be able to kick all of their asses.” Mother says as she tucks me in. I blink at her while trying to comprehend what her words meant. But sleepiness was taking over my ability to listen further.

“I know this isn't normal. Well, at least for your human side.” Mother continues with a sad expression. The way she stroked my hair made me forget to question why she looked like that. “But no matter what, for as long as you live please,” I watch her turn off my bedside lamp and come closer.

“Don't let any of these ugly creatures ever shit on you. And if they do, make them regret it.” Mother finishes as slumber takes over my eyelids. The last thing I remember is her lips leaving my forehead and the sound of a door closing.

“Even if that alien is Lord Frieza himself.” I hear Mother whisper from the outside. My consciousness fades away before I could ponder about who this Lord Freezer person was.

************************************

Once you turned the age of five, you can technically say this is when your life officially began. Your relationship with your father began to develop. You remember vague bits and details of your first few missions you went on. You had watched hundreds of civilians lose their lives and learned that the massacre of innocent people was a part of the job you were stuck with for the rest of your life. And for whatever reason, that didn't bother you in the slightest.  
  
Father and the rest of the Force taught you that the strong outmatched the weak. That it was okay to eliminate any weaklings or threats as a means of survival. As horrible as the death of many lives sounded to you at certain points, you couldn't stop or prevent them from happening. And the extra serotonin flooding into your system whenever you slaughtered didn't help either.  
  
The next two years of your life went fine. You trained with your father almost daily, helped him purge a planet when needed, and got the usual “mutant monkey” remark by a jealous alien solder. They usually looked ugly as shit with their slimy skin texture and horrendous disproportional body features anyway. Knowing that they were hideous and way weaker than you and your father were, you ignored the snarky comments as much as possible.

But the year 762 is truly when everything in life seemed to hit the fan for you. And all of these negative events only happened within the span of two months! It all started at the beginning of November...


	2. The Storm Before The Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your past that leads up to your inevitable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of rape and a few murder scenes. Read at your own risk. Nothing too traumatizing happens but still. 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

_ **Age 762** _

  
Vegeta coughs up small amounts of blood as we carried him.  
“Y-your temporary partner and father of your child...” I felt his hand twitch on my shoulder. “Nappa has passed away. I... killed him.” The Prince of all two Saiyans informs us before collapsing onto the floor.

Vegeta had come back from Earth after his plan to annihilate it or whatever he and Father were sent out for failed. Bruises littered his entire body when he emerged from his space pod. Since the drop-off area was close enough to the infirmary, Mother and I retrieved him within seconds.

All of the color drains from her face as the prince's body weighs down on my shoulder, almost knocking me over if I hadn't loosened my grip on him. I gaze up and see Mother's blanched expression on Vegeta's fallen form. Her visibly twitching body indicated the millions of questions that floated through her head.

“Y/N,” her voice was coarser than usual. “Please get the healing tank ready as I tend and wash up his wounds.” She orders, shutting her eyes and lifting Vegeta. I start the machine and look over at the two struggling bodies. Mother's face became harder to read as she treated the illegitimate prince. I notice that this is the tensest I've seen her yet. And I've seen plenty of her stressful moments in the past.

“Mother, the tank is read-”, she tosses Vegeta in before I could finish speaking. Mother slams the door tight as she works the machine to its proper healing settings.

“Are you oka-”, An embrace interrupts me this time. She cradles me into her chest while laying her chin on top of my head. Mother only hugs me during certain moods or situations.  
  


“Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Everything's going to be alright.” Something wet hits my cheek as I nod and accept the abrupt squeeze. Wanting to forget the five minutes that had just occurred, we close our eyes for a bit. The healing tanks usually took a while to work its magic.  
  


Two weeks had passed since Father's death. According to Mother, most children are devastated and full of mourning when one of their parents pass away. Fortunately for her, I am not most children. I did have an affection for Father, but that didn't mean I should use his demise as a reason to shed tears. It's been nonstop work ever since I became a soldier so I knew I didn't have time for luxuries such as pointless emotions. My daily routine is to train, get in the space pod, massacre an entire civilization, eat, sleep, and repeat. But I guess it isn't always miserable and mundane when there's a dopamine rush included.

I've gotten pretty strong over the past two years. My first year in the army was a major culture shock. Mother practically kept me hidden from the world (if a spaceship counted as one) until I was five, which hindered me and revealed my terrible lack of social skills. All I can remember from my first week was “monkey this”, “monkey that”, the really funny and original “half-ling failed abortion!” remark and then the destruction of a planet.

But not much has changed otherwise, I'm just a freak multi-monkey accident to everyone around me. Except for mother of course, but she's apparently part-monkey too? Even though she doesn't have a tail like Father and I did? Which is weird and pretty dumb to compare her to me but hey, what did I know?  
  


Speaking of who, the only downside to Father's demise was the solitude I had during sparring practice. Now it's just me and my punching-bag. I get the usual funny looks and barely hidden snickering from my fellow alien comrades as I always do. But now it felt agonizing to be alone here. I was the small Saiyan runt attempting a beat down on some boxing-bag all by herself. At least when Father was around, their annoying voices were easier to drown out. They were quieter too.

My small fists try their hardest in blocking out the overwhelming whispers of petty insults. Saiyan hearing truly was a blessing and a curse. I hear a couple of degenerate soldiers approach me and resist rolling my eyes. Usually, cadets and Frieza suck-ups try and intimidate any “monkey” they see on sight. But all the try-hards did was give me more of a reason to break their faces in when I get older.  
  


“Aww, is little monkey girl training without her daddy for once?” A random unnamed soldier jeers at me. He and his groupies laugh at the totally amazing and epic joke. I keep on jabbing the punching-bag in response. Mother always told me to ignore strangers for a reason. But common sense and morals seemed to bother these low-level aliens.

“Hey! Did you ever learn to pay attention when someone is talking to you!” The same deep voice bitched, his fat steps advancing towards me. I don't take my eyes or hands off the punching-bag. They very well knew that my father had passed away but decided to mock me despite that. We love insensibility, I guess.

“Her ape parents clearly didn't teach the brat any manners. I think we should do it oursel-”, a new pair of footsteps were heard before the gremlin's butt buddy could finish.

“That won't be necessary.” An unexpected voice that I never thought would come to my aid interrupts. The murderer of my father, the “almighty” Prince of Two Saiyans walks over to where I stood and confronted the toads. His sudden appearance took my attention away from the gym equipment.

“I can discipline the half-breed runt myself. Your weak presences won't be needed here.” The three ugly bastards changed their attitudes real quick after that.

“O-of course, Vegeta! We were just teasing the kid, ahaha... Right Y/N?” I simply frown at the buffoons. I raise a brow at how they knew my name this entire time. Their nervous facial expressions falter the longer I refused to acknowledge them.

“Scram.” And just like that, the wanna-be soldiers disappear. I turn to my surprise savior as he glares down at me. To be honest, it feels like that's all Vegeta really did. I can't imagine not seeing a nasty look on his face in any given circumstance.

“Don't think too much of this. I only did it for the better half of your genes.” The Prince explains the cause of his uncommon 'kindness'. Even though I knew he's denying his hidden compassionate nature, I nod and resume beating up the punching bag that was ten times my size. Vegeta watches for a few minutes until he got bored and decides to hold the bag steady for me. I gave him a small smile and he replies with his signature glare in return.

It had been three days after the gym incident. Ever since then, Vegeta hesitantly became my training partner. Not like there was much choice and variety after he killed the last person he could tolerate... But at least I was half-Saiyan! Otherwise, he would've had no one left to spar with. Charisma was never his biggest strong suit for a reason.

So now Vegeta, me, and a couple hundred soldiers were dispatched a mission on one of Lord Frieza's planets. The evil space lizard (as Father once called him) sent us to Planet Frieza No. 47 on a 'Destroy All Civilization' order. Why? Because according to him, “he no longer sees any use of such a dreary planet and its people. They've outlived their use to him and deems the planet ineligible for sales.” It seemed pretty sadistic to keep a planet for such a long time just to kill it off along with its people in the end... But whatever the Lord wants, he gets. Right?

Once we landed, the Prince and I went our separate ways to carry out our duties. A lot of the bug-eyed residents were in shock when they saw a short girl murder off their friends and loved ones all by herself. But grief-stricken expressions and teary eyes all look the same if you've been on the job for years like I've had.

Missions like these took about an hour or two, depending on how big the population is and how much bloodshed the Lord requests. I never really had a huge issue with the monthly massacres he demanded. But if I had to change an age group I was required to kill, it would be children. I feel that no matter how old I get, I'll always regret and feel mass guilt over the loss of a child by my hands. Adults are one thing. They already lived their lives to the fullest, (I think? I just assume since most of them look so old and dead inside anyway.) so who really cared if they died now? They lasted long enough and had learned many things throughout their years.

“ _But children on the other hand...”_

Screaming was all I heard as I ki blasted household after household.

“ _They just remind me of myself.”_

I observe the building rubble, inspecting for any lives that I may have missed.

“ _Even though I'm nothing like the average child who has school, friends, and a normal social life that didn't involve violence.”_

My ears pick up on a feminine voice wailing over the name of a loved one. I drag my feet to the location of her cries. Once I stood in front of the alien woman and their unconscious baby, she turns her head in the slowest motion possible. I could tell she wanted to pretend that this was all some sort of twisted nightmare. But when she looked back at me...

“ _I just despise the fear in their eyes when they know they're about to die.”_

Their face was so youthful that I almost tripped over in surprise. From what I could tell, they look to be about my age or older. Their body trembled as I scanned them like they were a page in a book, memorized and flipped once I finished reading them. I grab my standard military knife before she had the chance to run away.

“ _They may not know that their life was too short or that they didn't accomplish as much as they were meant to.”_

The child sat still as I advanced towards them. I faced this outcome many times before. But once I was close enough, she screams and charges at me with a rusty knife. It collides against my armor which results in a head-on ki blast to the alien child. I watch as her weakened form fell hard against the ground. I continued blasting the possible corpses as they laid still, their bodies shifting from my attacks.

“ _But I do.”_

Whenever I kill aliens similar to my age, I walk away immediately if there are no signs of life. Being a part-time medical apprentice helped in these circumstances. It's rare for a child to survive my attacks. In the past, I only had to correct a few that attempted playing dead. But I never had a child get up and ambush me after they tried faking their death. Even if they were to, my experience with adults who did would come in handy. Kids aren't as good of actors as adults are.

“ _And that's what hurts so much.”_

I heave a sigh and started running away from the scene. Overthinking ruins my performance. I shake my head as I hunt for the next victim.  
  


“ _They die so young and yet I'm still breathing, doing just fine.”_

****************************************

It was almost time to head back. By now, there were little to no survivors left on this planet and everyone took whatever was valuable enough already. I was treading in the ruins of a neighborhood when I hear a familiar voice howl in laughter.

“Did you guys see that mutant cadet on the battlefield?”, I realize that it was one of the assholes I encountered in the training room earlier this week. Calculating the sound of my footsteps, I crouch down, knees plopping onto the ground, and watch their exchange through a broken door. My eyes peek through the cracks of the semi-decayed door and lo and behold, it was the three wannabes having a drink by a campfire.  
  


“ _How irresponsible...”_

“Yea,” the yellow fatty of the group giggles. “Little monkey girl is quite strong for being a, _hic!_ half-ling freak accident, _hic!_ ”, Lemon fatty finishes as he takes another swig of his drink that won't be curing his hiccups anytime soon. His skinny weak-looking friend pats him on the back, grinning from ear to ear while sporting a dumb-founded blush.

“Well of course she is! She's got two types of monkey cells flowing through her.” The blue piece of Laffy Taffy belches out a gurgly laugh. He sounded as weak as he looked. “Her filthy parents were a match made in heaven!” I try not to cringe while shaking my head at the embarrassing scene before me.

“I wonder when the runt is gonna die like her half-wit father.” I roll my eyes at what's his face's bitchy remark. Tangerine? Tango? I can't remember for the life of me. Not like it matters, he has a nasty looking overbite anyways. Provoking me by using Father is like trying to catch bees with vinegar. It's ineffective and not going to work. It also makes you smell like shit too. Typical, coming from him.

“Don't be negative, _hic!,_ Tanga!”, Fatty hiccups as he leans closer to Tambourine's face, alcohol splattering on the tips of his shoes. “If she dies, that means we wouldn't be able to have fun with her once she's reached a mature age!”

“ _Uhhhm, what?”_ I furrow my brows in confusion.

“You're telling me we can't play with her now?” Laffy Taffy piped up suddenly.

“ _They can't be referring to sparring, righ-”_

“Well if anything, I'd like to toy around with her mother first. If Nappa somehow bedded her then who's to say she won't take all three of us at the same time?” The fat yellow toad effused, debunking my prior thoughts. I prayed to whatever God there is in this fucked up universe that they didn't hear my barely audible gasp.

My mind was bouncing off the walls as I sunk further down the ground.

“ _That ki suppression training have better paid off in the end because Lord Kami have mercy...”_

The more I listened to these degenerates grotesque laughter, the harder it became to breathe. I wanted to scream, shout, cry, dry heave, vomit, and land someone in the ER all at the same time. It was as if my body had become a house; engulfed in flames and I was a person on the outside, trying my hardest to keep the door shut. The center of this house must've been in my back since for whatever odd reason, it felt tingly and inflamed.

“You know what'd be really cool? If we all got together and fucked them both at the same ti-”, a large golden ki blast shoots through the Lemon's head, leaving a hole where his face once was.

The strange, foreign pressure on my back became the last cohesive thought I had after they uttered that sentence. I couldn't take it anymore. Pulling my hand out of the door, I charge.

I ignore the burning sensation in my throat as I aim my knife towards Laffy Taffy. His death will be a swift one, I could tell by the look on his detestable face. But my perturbed screaming halts when a sudden restraint on both my arms tugs me away from slicing the lanky blue alien. I squirm against the muscular cunt who restricted my movements until he snags the knife away from me. He smirked as I froze, amused by my naive and careless actions.

“Calci,” Tangerine calls the dumb-founded stick, which seems to snap him back into reality. The piece of Taffy shoots me the most shit-eating smirk I've ever seen since the last time I saw Lord Frieza.

“This brat really thought she did something, huh?”, A punch to my abdomen hinders the response I had planned for the blue asshole. He proceeds by yanking my hair, which forces me to look into his empty black eyes. Glaring back at them was the only form of resistance I could commit. Any type of noise can possibly result in my throat being slit.

“Disgusting tramps like you need to know their place!” He screeches at my face. I smell nothing but the scent of alcohol as he releases my hair and punches me in a semi-drunken rage. Forcing myself to stay still as I wince through his attacks felt like torture. Being powerless against low-level soldiers was a real-life nightmare that I never saw coming. My childlike instincts would've brought on tears if I had never inherited Saiyan pride. The big fat cunt holding me sighs at his companion's actions.

“Are we going to get to killing her or what?” His tired voice stops the bitter assault Taffy had launched onto me. He locks eyes with the red dickhead and tries his hardest to suppress a smile. They stared at each other for ten seconds until Taffy broke out an unrefined cackle.

“No, of course not!” He exclaims, grabbing my chin in the process.

“She's clearly a prodigy of her degenerate kind. Our lord could possibly be upset with us if we were to kill her where she stands!” He brought me close enough to where our noses were almost touching. I despised the way his eyes were studying my body at this very moment. My whole dilemma and the surrounding vodka-stained breaths made me want to vomit all over his hideous face.

“And we wouldn't want to risk any unneeded casualties. But...” His eyes lock onto mine. I swore his got darker the more they bored into my very own.  
  


“That's why we're gonna kill her mother instead!” His maniacal grin grew wider. My eyes expand as he continues. “Where's the fun of having our way with you if your mommy tries to stop us?” He rasps out, his stench irritating my nostrils.  
  


The tingling in my back won't stop. Second by second, I could feel it burning. It's almost as if my spine was about to burst open. But my anger was overpowering my physical pain. All I see is red. My body visibly shakes in Tango's restraints.

“In fact, we're going to give her one last fuck as a thank you gift for-!” The tingling finally erupted.

My scouter explodes as I let out an enraged scream. A golden aura surrounds me and the lengths of my hair spikes upward. The force of my sudden transformation made Tampon's grip loosen as he fell onto the ground. My yells become louder, debris flying through the air and right past me.

I open my eyes and I'm petrified at the sight I had created. This newfound power demolished the small hut we were all hiding in, cratering the entire neighboring area. I look at the two who previously held me hostage just moments ago. They were shell-shocked and seemed unaware of their surroundings. My eye twitches at these disgusting pigs.  
  


But I knew I couldn't avoid this opportunity that I'd been blessed with. Their bodies jerk as they snapped out of it and gaze at my new transformation, blatantly scared shitless. I glare at their pitiful forms.

“ _This truly is ironic.”_

My instincts wanted to intimidate them further. _**They**_ were the ones who will know their place. I suppress a growl through gritted teeth. Getting into a battle stance, I leap up and yell once more. I grab their heads, collide them together, and threw Taffy into his red asshole companion. Taking my knife back in the process, I smile at the scene before me. In a blind state, I rush towards my prey.

A small explosion alerts the tyrant and his henchman as they wait for the remaining soldiers to return. From their distance, a faint golden light flared as tiny fragments of debris flew away in the isolated region. What made this even more interesting to the Emperor was the 'Broken Scouter' notification that popped up on his red one. Zarbon grimaces at the obscure spectacle.

“My lord, that light seems very suspicious. Should I g-”

“No, Zarbon. That won't be necessary.” Frieza cuts short as he downs the rest of his wine. He stares out at the space where the eruption took place. Contemplating his thoughts, he raises a brow and shrugs.

“It's been silent and nothing has come towards us so I wouldn't worry over such a tedious event. Besides, even if it were something that could attack us, it'd be no match for me.” The icejin states, putting his elbow against the hoverchair as he holds his face. He eyes his henchman.

“Or even a high-ranking warrior such as yourself. Isn't that right, Zarbon?” The warrior in question jumps at the sudden inquiry. Composing himself for his emperor, he gives him direct eye contact.

“Of course, Lord Frieza. I'll defeat anything that would pose a threat to your greatness, sir.” Zarbon answers hastily.

The tyrant laughs at this, spinning the empty wine glass in his other hand. “As you should. It would be an enormous shame if you were somehow unable to do so. I never want to envision a future without one of my favorite servants, now would I?” Frieza asks Zarbon more than he asked himself.

“N-no. Of course not, my lord.” The henchman cursed himself internally for stuttering. “I would never embarrass your reputation and name by failing you.”

Frieza suppresses a giggle with his free hand. “No need for all the trivial formalities, Zarbon. You don't need to prove yourself to me _that_ badly.” The ruler 'reassures' as he notices his accomplice's unease. “Or...?”

“You are correct, sir. Forgive me for my foolish actions.” Zarbon states _too_ quickly. He held his fist to his heart and made a small bow in Frieza's direction. The emperor flashes an infamous closed mouth grin at his servant's contradicting actions. This whole conversation was so amusing to him that he almost forgot about the blast that intrigued them minutes ago. The icejin sighs when he remembers what they were originally conversing about.

“You are forgiven.” He adjusts himself back into his original position. He extends the arm holding his wine glass towards Zarbon.

“That explosion was most likely a cadet trying to show off. You know best on how my soldiers _love_ attempting to impress me at any given chance they get.” Frieza concludes as he smirks in his confidante's general direction. Zarbon's eye twitches at the comment.

“Anyways, enough of this useless banter. Fill my glass, Zarbon.” The emperor orders with a tang of impatience.

The warrior shuts his eyes tightly and opens them as he walks to where his leader's wine is kept.

“Yes, Lord Frieza.”

****************************************

I remove myself from the mangled corpse of my blade's victim. The body of what was once Tangerine became littered with multiple, merciless stab wounds. Most of his wounds were in fatal areas but I made sure to attack his arms and legs as well. My eyes move to the next target that only gazed at the scene in a horrified state. Taffy gawked at the sight of myself and his dead companion, tears threatening to spill out. I wondered how disheveled I must look right now. Especially in whatever this golden form was. Wanting to mess with the cunt who caused this mess, I held Tango's head up and slit the carcass's throat. Taffy choked on his own spit when I threw the head in his direction.

“Y-y-you monster! I'll make you pay for this!” The blue alien pulls out his puny space gun that I knew wouldn't be enough to put a dent in me. Before he could shoot, I threw my knife into the wrist he held his weapon with. He lets out a bloodcurdling scream as his last salvation drops onto the dirt. I charge and tackle his body, pinning him beneath me.

Taking my knife out of his wounded appendage, I went to work on disabling his movements. I couldn't risk the possibility of him overthrowing me. Starting with his uninjured forearm, I began chopping it off. His alien race made it easier than I thought it would be.

“ _He really was built like an actual piece of Taffy, huh.”_

The forearm came off without the barrier of a bone, but his body still bled at the dismemberment. My free hand covered his screams and I almost laughed at the way his injured arm tried grabbing me off him. My foot that held his wrist down stomped on it harder. He plead as he noticed my attention go to his other arm. I ignored his muffled cries and tore off the last forearm after I severed it halfway.

“Bitch!” He tries spitting in my face after I release my hand. But when I dodged, it infuriated him. I stab his right leg as he tries rising up in retaliation. His distressed cry forms a grin on my face. To make things even, I immobilize his left leg. But after the fiftieth horrific scream, I started growing tired of using my knife.

Making a power-up yell, I drop my weapon and begin punching him multiple times. I could sense bloodlust taking over once more as my attacks got fiercer. His faint insults lessened the longer I pummeled my fists into his face. The world around me became dimmer as his nose and teeth broke beneath my blows.

Everything I've bottled up over the years since I joined the army (and maybe ever since I was born) came out through my assaulting. Every insult, dirty look, backtalk, and dissociation that all those creatures gave me and my family over the years.

“ _Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die,”_

The revolting threats and plans of murdering my mother. And then the possible defilement of me right afterward. I didn't know if anything could make me feel more enraged in the years to come.

“ _Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE-”_

“You will be the one to **pay**!” I shout at the mutilated face of my attacker. The only noise I heard back was my own screams this time. His body temperature became nonexistent as I kept on punching. Mush seemed to replace his face beneath my knuckles. I could taste his foreign blood enter my mouth at certain points.

As if his body fluids were poison to me, I started feeling my ki deplete and the transformation fade away. I blink a few times as I return to normal. A rush of nausea hits me when I see the damage I had created in my blind rage. A head, three corpses, ruins of the small hideout in a desert village, and blood smeared everywhere flood my vision. Knowing that I caused all this destruction left an anxious knot in my stomach.

The longer I sat there in still silence, the tighter the knot got as I began shaking. Rotting flesh and the poor air of this planet overwhelmed my scent glands. I couldn't hold in my sickness any longer. Stumbling off of the deceased alien body, my knees drop down as I empty the contents I had eaten from earlier today.

My throat burns while I vomit for a good two minutes. Small beads of tears continue streaming down after I finish clearing out my stomach pain. I attempt standing up but my knees only lift me up halfway before they end up falling over again. My face would've been covered in my own puke if I hadn't caught myself in time.

Backing away in disgust, I crawl to an empty space in the ruins. I want to be as far away from my victims as possible. Even at a reasonable distance, my body still shakes when I realize what I've done. I don't understand why I'm feeling like this. I've killed countless amounts of people in the past, so why now am I getting a horrible sense of guilt and dread? An ocean of tears begs to spill from my tear ducts but I knew better than that. It's probably time for me to head back to checkpoint yet I can't even find the energy to stand on my own. Bringing my knees to my chest, I bury my face into them.

“ _Maybe it's best I die here. I murdered my 'allies' and it's only going to get worse from here if someone were to find out I did it-”_

“Oi, halfling.” One of the last voices I wanted to hear calls out.

“ _I'm dead.”_

“I sensed an enormous amount of energy here so what are you-” The prince froze once I looked up at him. The sight of me must've been as bad as I thought. He tore his eyes off my distraught form and took notice of the bodies around us.

“ I was wondering why my scouter picked up three people with zero power levels.” Vegeta deadpans. His eyes came back to me as he glared at my bloody appearance. He studies my body for a good minute before scoffing and setting his gaze on the nearby debris.

“Listen, brat. I don't want to know what happened here and what you may or may not have done,” The prince walks over to where I sat. “But headcount is already in session and you're late. I offered to search for you and they gave me fifteen minutes.” He explains, a tinge of annoyance evident in his voice. I could only stare back at him with a guilt-ridden expression.

  
“Yet here you are, covered in foreign blood.” He gripes as his glare sharpens. “Are you trying to give Frieza an excuse to kill you?” Vegeta crosses his arms as his voice got louder. I move my lips to say something but he denies me the chance of doing so.

“I pray that he doesn't notice that purple blood isn't native to this wasteland of a planet or so help me God.” Vegeta's berates, rubbing his temples in frustration. He sighs and shakes his head, probably wishing that I didn't exist right now. He then offers his hand, not forgetting to scowl in the process. “Now come on and let's go. You're lucky that I even came back to get you.” Vegeta snaps, flexing his fingers as he waited for me to rise.

I exhale once he finishes his lecture. My legs shook as I stood up and grabbed his hand. I attempt steadying myself by using his body for support. But he grew impatient with my slow actions and grips my hand while adjusting my arm to keep me upright. Once I found a proper balance, Vegeta didn't hesitate any further. He moves us to the direction where he came from as we begin the walk to our destination. I huff from my nose, glad that I'm finally leaving this traumatic location. But just when I think I'm going to get a few minutes of peace, that's when Vegeta decides to clear his throat.

“Look, I'm not responsible for whatever happened to those three failures. It's just...” I look up at him, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

“ _Here we go again.”_

“If you did end up killing them, you better have a good reason as to why.” The prince scolds, looking away from me afterward. His constant chewing-people-out for-any-mistakes habit reminded me as to why I avoided him at all costs.

“Us Saiyans already have a bad enough reputation as it is. Do _not_ contribute to our stereotypes ever again. Only kill the people that this joke of an army orders you to. Do I make myself clear?” I grimace at having to agree to such forced out words.

“Yes, Prince Vegeta.” I answer in monotone, turning my head away from him. We stopped walking after that. Confused, I look back to him, wondering why he froze.

“Prince Vege-”, he picks my whole body up and places me into his arms. I quirk an eyebrow at this gesture.

“It's gonna take too long to walk over there. And since you're already weak, you'll only slow us down.” Vegeta attests as he starts flying upwards.

“Just hold on tight, brat.” I barely get a second to grasp onto Vegeta's arms before he starts blasting us over to headcount with great haste.

****************************************

“Glad to see the two apes finally arrive.” Was the first thing I heard when Vegeta and I landed. We made our way to our positions whilst ignoring the questionable stares the other soldiers gave us. Once we stood in our assigned places, the Emperor and his headcount minion came closer to the line of militants. I maintain my stoic expression until a menacing laugh broke out.

“Oh my, this little monkey came in fashionably late.” Lord Frieza comments on my unique appearance. Remembering what Vegeta told me earlier, I try fixing my composure. The way he examined the blood that stained most of my face and body scared me to death. I stood there waiting for him to look away but he seemed deep in thought about something. Vegeta stiffens when he sees my predicament and especially when Lord Frieza wasn't paying him any mind at all. That's how I knew I was screwed.

“ _Oh god, please don't tell me he kno-”_

“Lord Frieza!” His count minion calls out, the icejin's eyes diverting off of mine.

“ _Thank god-”_

“We have all of our valuable soldiers here, but we are missing three low-ranking men.”

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-”_

“Oh, what a shame. I wonder where they could be?” The emperor thinks out loud as he returns his gaze on me. I can sense the nervousness in Vegeta's ki. I wanted to turn and look at him for assurance but Frieza's suspecting eyes kept me in place.

“Vegeta.” The tyrant tenses both of us up as we readjust our postures.

“Yes, Lord-”

“I didn't take you as the type of mentor who could produce such a bloodthirsty protégé.” Frieza remarks, smirking in the prince's direction. Vegeta raises a brow at the observation.

“I find it unusual for you to teach anyone decent battle techniques. Your ego is enormous so I never thought I'd see the day where you'd help anyone other than yourself.” I would've laughed at Frieza's taunting if I wasn't fearing for my life right now. Vegeta mutters an irritated tsk under his breath.

“I've only been training her for a few-”

“And frankly I don't care. Anyways,” he interrupts the prince, moving away from us. “If those missing soldiers don't have names and haven't provided anything useful for my army, it's best to destroy the planet now than later. There's no need to mourn or worry about a couple of irrelevant maggots.”

Once he said that it seemed that headcount would go as usual. They count us up, we all board the ship, and everyone watches the planet blow up. But of course, I can't catch a break.

“Uhm, Lord Frieza, sir?” The headcount minion asks, trembling.

“What is it, worm?” The tyrant jeers. From the way he's looking down at the servant, there's a 50/50 chance of a random demise for testing his patience.

“If it's of any help for the disappearance of the three men, my lord, I can confidently say that the citizen's blood color on this planet is pink and not purple...” The snitch points out, slowly moving his eyes to my bedraggled form. My eyes widen as I try suppressing my ki that is now shrouded in fear.

“ _This is it.”_

“Ohh? You don't say?” Frieza drawls out, facing forward at me once again.

“ _I'm fucking dead.”_

His chair hovers over to my direction. I could smell Vegeta's profuse sweating as he tried remaining calm and still. But to our surprise, the emperor smiles down on me as he begins speaking.

“Hello, monkey.” Frieza says in a scarily smooth voice. “Now, before I inquire about anything that could decimate your chances of living,” A warm droplet of sweat runs down my forehead as my heart rate speeds up. And to my further dismay, he gets out of his wheelchair (as I like to call it) and walks over to where I stand. “May I please ask for your name?” He finishes, his voice laced with false cordiality.

“I-it's Y/N.” I answer as he quirks a brow at my stuttering. The lord looks down at me with a mix between boredom and curiosity.

“ _Hopefully_ _he's thinking that I couldn't have committed such a **heinous** crime against his me-”_

“Well, Y/N. If you'd like to prove your innocence in this trivial enigma, may I please examine the knife in your pocket?” His proper mannerisms send a chill down my spine as he looms over my short form. Which is pretty ironic since he's only a couple inches taller than me and every other soldier here towers over him in comparison. But regardless, my hand shakes in hesitation as I place the blade in his expectant hand.

He inspects the knife for a few seconds, turning it over and testing the sharpness with his fingertip. My victim's alien blood stains the emperor's hands the longer he examined my weapon. But what he did next made me want to vomit my guts out all over again.

Frieza licks a small portion of the knife up to the tip. He tilts his head while coming to a realization. “The blood of a Slug-jin... Hmm...” The tyrant ponders. I can only stand in horror as I waited for his gears to shift. He turns to the snitch minion who stood behind us.  
  


“One of the missing men is of that race, correct?” Frieza asks, the servant nodding his head frantically in response.

“Y-yes, my lord.” He shoots the snitch a forced smile as he turns back around. His contrasting stern gaze paralyzes me. A pale hand sits on one of my shoulders as he leans down so we could have even footing. If it weren't for my strong sense of will, I would've been bawling at this point.  
  


“So, monkey.” He begins, digging his claws into my left shoulder. I repress a wince by breathing in deeply from my nose. “Since you managed to at least murder one of my missing soldiers,” his eyes glared daggers into my soul. “Do you happen to know where the other two may be?” I felt blood run down the shoulder Frieza held onto. Vegeta's eyes remained on the two of us the whole time.  
  


“ _There's no point in lying if I'm already doomed...”_

“I killed them.” I confess in a small, defeated voice. I notice some of the soldiers kis flare up at my statement. The emperor raises a brow and tilts his head in response.

“You what?” Frieza doubted, surprised at the truth of my situation. I sigh as I stare back at him.

“I killed the three men as an act of self-defense. They threatened to molest me and murder-rape my mother. They ganged up on me so I killed them to save my own life.” I reveal to basically the entire army, Ruler of the Universe included. I hear a few resounding gasps as the tyrant takes in my revelation. Frieza examines me with a poker face, possibly seeking for a reason as to why I should still live.

His claw removes itself from my shoulder as he uses it to conceal his chuckling. To everyone's amazement, he continues laughing as he slow claps at my shocked being.

“My, my... I am very sorry and apologize on their behalf's for their abhorrent actions.” He finishes applauding and smiles down on me. My eye twitches at his surprise courtesy.  
  


“ _Am I being punked or...”_

“Despite my horrible deeds and disregard for many forms of life, I personally don't believe any child should go through defilement.” I raise a brow at this new fact. “I'd rather have children die a quick death instead. You know how they can be quite a handful at times.” He resounded as he places his arms behind his back.  
  


“ _Go figure...”_

“Regardless of that, I commend you for your proficiency in battle.” Frieza acknowledges, somehow impressed by my crimes. I blink as my mouth went agape at the unexpected praise. Taking notice of the crowd's and I's confusion, the emperor began explaining.  
  


“I think it is an incredible feat that a young child of...?” Frieza pauses as he tries guessing my age by squinting at me.

“I'm seven years old, sir.”

“Yes, it is very remarkable that a seven-year-old female was able to fend for herself against three grown men. Your bloodshed is a great example of the power and skill my army requires when looking for an ideal soldier. But,” he stops as he swipes something off my face.  
  


“You must refrain from killing your fellow soldiers in the future.” Placing the bloody finger to the tip of his tongue, he grimaces. “The only one allowed to execute men here is me after all.” He states as he beckons his henchman over. Zarbon walks to his side and wipes the emperor's stained digit with a handkerchief.

“God, Glass people taste awful.” Frieza gripes out loud as he turns to leave. It still bothered me how he knew what certain races tasted like, but how can I be surprised?  
  


“Wait.” I falter, wondering where I even found the courage to speak up. The tyrant looks at me with slight annoyance.

“What is it, monkey.” He responds, his delivery tired of my presence.

“How did you know that I...” my speech wavers, unclear if I should keep talking to him directly. I gaze up at him and the agitation in his eyes made me continue with the question. “...didn't lie about why I killed them?”

The ruler shoots me a smirk when he hears my inquiry. I have no clue as to why and I kind of regret asking now. He leans to my height and motions me forward with his index finger. “Do you wanna know a secret?” Frieza whispers, intriguing me and everyone else around us. Not having much of a choice, I obey and nod.

“ _What could he possibly need to tell me of all people?”_

The alien stood up as soon as he saw my confirmation. “I order everyone here to retreat back to the ship this very instant. Everyone except for this simian child and Zarbon.” The tyrant shouts out, startling every eavesdropper who wanted in on the information. I froze in place as I watch the hordes of people board the UFO. Vegeta shoots me a concerned(?) look and then vanishes into the crowd. I tense up. If he, of all people, looked at me with worry evident in his eyes...

“ _He's going to kill me right here and now.”_ I think to myself as I look back at the icejin, observing the soldiers who were disappearing by the second. Knowing the stories my father and others have told me in the past, I knew that I couldn't let my guard down. I'm well aware that this could all be a trap and that I might never board the ship ever again. Lord Frieza loves playing with his food. It's one of his favorite hobbies.

Once everyone was out of sight, Frieza turns his attention back to me. I stiffen as he comes up to my ear and shields our conversation with his hand. His whispered sentence drains all the color from my face.

“I'm aware of what happened with those three cadets.” The emperor confesses. My mouth twitches as he continues speaking.

“ _What will I do if he knows about my transformation?! What if-”_

“The communication I heard on your scouter before it mysteriously broke proves your innocence in this unfortunate predicament you've gone through.” Frieza reveals, condescension visible in each word he utters into my ear. “But after you started yelling, your scouter transmission seemed to have vanished. Which is quite disappointing because I would've loved hearing you slaughter them.” He informs me as his words send chills down my spine. Noticing my immense discomfort he removes himself away from me.

“Anyways, monkey.” He makes a gesture to Zarbon. The henchman moves and brings Frieza's hoverchair close to him. “You won't need to worry about your life, I decided to let you live.” My eyes widen as some of the tension in my shoulders loosens up at the news. “Well, for now at least.” The tyrant restates when he saw the glint of hope in my eyes. His lips upturn at my fallen expression before he turns to walk away.

I stood there dumbfounded after the exchange and watched the icejin enter his wheelchair. “Alright, halfling. You're excused from my presence now. Zarbon, take the brat to the infirmary. Her floozy mother needs to clean her grimy primate child.” Frieza orders as he takes the wine glass from his servant's hand. The green alien prince thing looks down on me with disdain. Good thing I'm used to getting these types of looks often.

I follow Zarbon in peace until a sharp pain shoots up from my shoulder. My knees drop onto the spaceship's steel stairs as I groan from the ambush that left a trail of smoke on my right side. Knowing the symptoms of that attack all too well, I turn my head to see a finger aimed at me.  
  


“Take this as a lesson, anthropoid.” The emperor denounces, putting his arm back down.

“Breaking a scouter is strictly prohibited. There is absolutely no reason as to why one should break on a runt like you, so” he chastises as his chin rests on his free hand. “Remember to watch your back. And be very careful next time. You're fortunate enough to have slipped up when I was in a good mood." I held back a snarl at the arbitrary betrayal. "But besides that,” Frieza smirks as I glared at his smug form.

“Try using your inexpert strength on people I actually command you to kill. I might grieve heavily if I have to eliminate a disorderly cadet with unlocked potential such as yourself.” The icejin snickers as I turn my back away from him and attempt standing up. My irritated head pounds as I cringe at the fresh wound. I wanted to so desperately get away from his horrible, arrogant presence.

“I'm done teasing the bastard brat now. Zarbon, get her out of my sight immediately. Even if that means carrying the poor thing.” The overgrown lizard gibes at my condition. I dig my nails into the palm of my hand in frustration.

“ _I know it's impossible but one day, I'm really gonna kick his ass...”_ I think to myself as I limp and hold my bloody shoulder, following Zarbon's figure away from the bane of my existence.

****************************************

Mother gasped when she saw my sanguinary body enter the room. Thankfully, she wasn't tending to anybody which allowed her to rush and embrace my disarrayed being. Zarbon leaves without a single word. I'm content with that since his bitchy energy made me feel uncomfortable and awkward anyway.

After the catty-looking henchman left, Mother presses the lock key for the hospital room. She relinquishes her hold on me and examines my appearance in horror.

“Y/N,” she begins in a shaky breath. It became harder to keep in my tears the longer I stared at her. “What happened? Why are you-” She froze once I took my hand off my injured shoulder. Her left eye started twitching when she saw the burnt flesh. A cold hand places itself onto my chaste shoulder as she leans closer to me.

“What did he do to you?” Mother asks sternly. The serious tone in her question causes me to back away and tilt my head.

“Who are you talking-” Her arms dragging me back interrupts my speech.

“Lord Frieza. What did he do, Y/N?” She harshly whispers into my ear. My eyes waver as I feel a teardrop trying to escape. I sniffle my nose, the mucus irritating my senses and making all this suppressing much harder. Mother watches my display in concern, possibly holding back tears of her own as well.

“I... I'm-” I pause, trying to find the words my headache is preventing me from reaching.

“It...” a single tear falls as I begin confessing. “It wasn't just him.” I admit in a defeated murmur.

Mother doesn't speak as she lifts and places me on the hospital bed. She slowly starts asking me questions while tending to the wounds and blood that stained my entire body. I try answering without breaking my composure. But I fail in doing so.

****************************************

The warrior strides back into his emperor's quarters when he finished dropping off the simian runt. Once inside, his arms folded behind his back as he begins speaking.

“I brought the child to the infirmary as you requested, my lord.” Zarbon informs while watching Frieza's hoverchair turn around. After taking a sip of wine, the tyrant smirks and places his glass on a floating coaster.

“Good. I hope the brat didn't give you any trouble. I wouldn't want another tragedy on my ship in such a short period of time.” The emperor quips, ignoring his henchman for a holographic form of writing that he summoned forward.

“No, sir. The monkey gave me no issues at all while transporting her. Other than some of her blood staining the ship's floors, but I already notified our janitors for that. I'm very sorry for the inconvenient mess she has caused, my lord.” He relays, closing his eyes in contrition over the last sentence. Frieza rolls his eyes at his minion's overthinking.

“It's fine, Zarbon. I don't care about the floors being dirty. As long as I don't **see** them dirty, I don't give a damn. Just make sure they're spotless once I'm done with this last-minute work Father threw at me.” The icejin gripes out, his finger taps on the screen growing harsher as more time went on. Noticing his ruler's frustration, Zarbon remains quiet as he walks over to stand by him.

The silence in the room accompanied by loud tapping left the henchman alone with his thoughts. He couldn't shake off the powerful eruption the monkey brat had created earlier. His eyebrows furrowed, irritated that a half-breed child was making him worry about Lord Frieza's safety. He shook his head as he gazed at the tyrant's form, which hasn't moved other than taking the occasional sip from his wine glass. Zarbon suppressed a sigh at the common display he had to deal with daily.

It was never an easy task to share foreboding ideas and scenarios with the merciless leader. Zarbon has seen many people lose their lives for asking simpler questions contrary to his own. But he did not want to become one of many who asked for too much from the emperor. He rolls his eyes and releases a restrained sigh. To no avail, his mind refuses to cease the nagging suspicion for the female half-Saiyan. After contemplating his thoughts for an hour or two, the warrior bravely clears his throat.

“Excuse me, Lord Frieza.” Zarbon began, already sensing the irritation from his ruler's aura.

“What is it now, slave?” The tyrant spins forward to face his accomplice, brow arched in frustration.

“It's about the explosion from earlier today, sir.” The warrior states calmly, praying that he won't be a new victim.

  
“And? What about it? Can't you see I have better things to do right now?” Frieza spat out. Zarbon's nerves ran cold as the ruler's eyes narrowed with each passing second.

“I'm aware of that, my lord. But I just can't shake off this feeling that the Saiyan brat might pose a threat to us in the fut-” a shrill boom of laughter halts the follower's sentence. Zarbon gawks at the sudden cackling as his emperor wipes a fake tear away.

“You're telling me that a half-breed runt of all the entities in this universe,” Frieza attempts holding in a giggle at his sentence. “is a possible threat to my power and authority? Is that what you're trying to tell me, Zarbon?” The icejin challenges as he holds his jaw in amusement.

“Well, obviously not as of right now, my lord. A child could never dream of being able to best you in anything, no matter their shape or form.”  
Frieza stares as he waited for his henchman to elaborate more. Zarbon continues, the pressure of his blank eyes frightening him.

  
“But the golden attack she pulled off... didn't it look similar to the description of the Super Saiyan Legend, my lord?” Frieza's posture perks upwards at his minion's comparison. The tyrant hums at this but shakes his head after giving it some thought.

“That can't be possible, Zarbon. The girl is only half-Saiyan and her power level is far too weak to even garner the strength of such a mythical transformation.” Frieza reasons, rolling his eyes at the likelihood of Zarbon's worries being true. His henchman studies the emperor's indifference as he tries soaking in Frieza's argument.

“For all we know, the eruption was an attack move she learned from one of her monkey fathers. Those two loved creating big, flashy ki blasts. So it wouldn't surprise me if that's what she mimicked hours ago.” The emperor surmises, shrugging his shoulders as he turns his back from the concerned warrior.

Zarbon wanted to protest but he knew better from past experiences. Shutting his eyes and straightening his back, he huffs from his nose. “If you say so, my lord. I just hope the monkey won't be foolish enough to betray you when she gets older.”

Frieza chuckles as he resumes his paperwork and motions the floating coaster forward. “You won't need to worry about that, Zarbon. I can easily decimate her if I so feel like it.” A loud clink of glass was audible as he sets it back down.

“Besides, I have a feeling she won't be the Saiyan that troubles me in the future anyway.”

****************************************

Mother consoles me as I sob into the crook of her neck. Her soft fingertips caress my locks while her other hand rinses the blood off my face and body. Once she finishes, her arm embraces me and rubs circles into my back. The vibration of my cries started decreasing once I realize that I haven't drank anything in the past five hours. I let out a small cough, halting any new tears from streaming down. I tried relaxing my body as I swallowed and tried breathing in from my nose. Mother notices my struggle and hands me a tissue.

I grab it and blew, an immense amount of snot freeing itself onto the rag. She removes the tissue and shoves a water bottle to my lips. Her fingers comb my hair as she kept me still, each stroke calming one of my nerves down. After I drank enough, she puts the bottle away and brought me close again. I close my eyes as my face nuzzles its way back into her neck. Mother remains silent for a while, aware of my mental pain.

It felt like eons when my tears had dried and crusted underneath my eyes. I didn't dare try removing myself from her. It was like my life depended on comfort at this very moment. But alas, nothing can last forever. When Mother clears her throat, I felt my lip begin to tremble.

“I'm very proud of you, Y/N. I...” the way her voice quivers reminds me that she never cried once since I got here. “I'm glad you were able to defend yourself but...” A droplet fell onto my cheek as I sat up and looked at her. I felt my eyes water up at the sight of her broken state.

“Did anything else happen on that planet?” Mother asks as she takes one hand to wipe her tears away. “You can tell me anything, baby. Even with the shitty circumstances that we live in. You never need to hide anything from me, Y/N.” She says in a cracked voice. I sink her words in and nod my head. I told her everything when she tended my wounds but I forgot to mention one important form that I somehow achieved earlier.

“Something...” I begin, the hoarseness in my throat faltering my speech. She watches with alertness as I try explaining the phenomenon. Shutting my eyes, I take a moment to think my sentence through.

“A strange thing happened when I was fighting them.” I concede as I open my eyes and gauge her reaction. She tilts her head and nods.

“Tell me, sweetie. What happened?” Mother inquires as she continues rubbing circles around my back. Feeling some of my unease dissipate, I take a deep breath.

“So when I was fighting them, they held my arms away from me and...” I pause as I try stopping the trembling in my voice. “I started screaming really loud and then I felt my ki shoot up really high and...” My lips quiver as I attempt wording out my bizarre experience. A loose tear sneaks its way down my left cheek.

“I think I had turned myself uhm... golden?” I guess out loud. I truly have no idea what took over me in that situation. Mother's caresses halt once I mention the color aspect of my transformation. Regardless, she still nods and allows me to continue.

“It's just... I saw these flashes of gold around my hair and I also felt... electric? My power level also spiked tremendously. I almost had little to no control over my body at that moment. I just don't-” a hand over my mouth ceases my story from progressing any further. I try protesting and removing her hand away but Mother's next words silence my muffled cries.

“Don't ever speak about your transformation ever again. If you do, we will both die. So please,” she whispers in a quick, serious tone. Another chill goes down my spine as I listen with widened eyes. “Don't ever transform into a Super Saiyan again. I only ask of this for both our sakes, so please just trust me on this. Do I make myself clear, Y/N?” Her words paralyze my entire body with fear. But regardless, I nod my head for the fiftieth time in understanding. My curiosity peaks at the term she used but I knew better than to go against her demands.

She removes her hand once she assumes that I'll stay quiet. Mother's deep sigh reminds me of how tense our conversation became as soon as I mentioned going 'Super Saiyan'. But sadly, I couldn't help my naivety at this very moment and decided to do the opposite of what Mother warned against.

“Yes, Mother. But what's a-”, She snaps her fingers and makes a 'shush' gesture at my question. Taking the hint this time, I freeze up and stop speaking. Once I obeyed her command, she scans the room. After letting out a relieved huff, she turns to face the door. I watch in my panicked state as she rushes towards the exit.

“I'm going to get something for you. I'll be right back. Stay right there and don't move.” Mother tells me, immediately disappearing afterward. I sit there in stunned silence for a few minutes until she returns with a notebook. She walks back over to me and places it in my lap.

“This has all the information you'll ever need. You're my apprentice so now is the time that you'll start studying the basics.” Mother states as she places my hand over the journal and keeps hers on top of mine. Her eyes speak a different story from the words she tells me. She leans in for what I hope is the last time.  
  


“This contains all the research that I found on your other heritage and other species. If you're ever curious and want to learn more, just read this book. And for our safety, do not speak about it out loud ever. No matter what. So,” Mother moves away from my ear but stays close enough to stare me dead in the eyes. “Promise me that and I'll allow you to know everything I can offer. Under no circumstances should you ever have to reveal your rare form. Not even for,” A tremor shakes me once I hear Mother's voice begin to waver again. Both her eyes start watering up and I could only stare in wistful shock.

“Not even for Lord Frieza.” Her voice broke into a sob once she mentioned our cruel leader. My body shook harder when I realized the bitter predicament we were in. Mother couldn't hold up all the walls she had built throughout this whole ordeal anymore. And her cracked facade was more than what I could handle. A whimper escapes me as she wiped my new tears away. “Can you promise me that, Y/N?” I try calming my erratic heartbeat so I could at least answer her back.

“Yes, Mother.” I confirm, my voice crack unleashing another flurry of tears that I immediately regret bringing back. Her arms wrap me in an embrace just like the one before. But the tightness and accompanying sobs remind me that this one is different from the others. This could be one of the last times we comfort each other. Not wanting to take my mother's presence for granted, I bask in her solace. I bury my face into the crook of her neck and cry once again. Later that day, I lose consciousness and awake in my quarters. I fail to remember the rest of the week after that significant event.

****************************************

_**~Seventeen Years Later~** _

My flats clack against the steel floors as I speed walk to the room Sorbet commanded my presence at. Today was a very 'special' and important day for everyone on the ship. Especially for me of all people. Why? Well, since life on this UFO and the Planet Trade Organization has been falling to shambles for almost two decades now, our amazing leader finally decided to use his last resort. So instead of learning how to manage the empire and the ropes of selling planets and its civilians, he decides to resurrect the last person any mortal being ever wanted to see again.

That's right. He wanted to bring Lord Frieza, Destroyer of Worlds, back to life!

And guess who's the nurse who has to check his vitals?

A half-Saiyan! Me!

I'm ecstatic!

No. **Really.**

I sigh to myself while passing by numerous soldiers in the hallway.

“ _I'm totally not walking to my death right no-”_

A loud tremble and shaking interrupt my inner thoughts. I grab onto a wall nearby and steady myself. One by one, I watch in horror as everybody's scouter explodes from the high power level we were all sensing. I move to remove my own scouter but a sudden pain from my ear took the opportunity away. Wincing from its detonation, I shake my head and remember the important task at hand. The consequences are steep if I arrive late by any means so I take a deep breath. Feeling the ship's steadiness return to normal, I continue my fast pacing without hesitation. I massage my injury and try fighting off the new earache that Lord Frieza gave to everyone as a thank you gift.

Once I arrive at the revival room, I stood in motionless hesitance. The immense power died down a bit but I could still feel its presence. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I move my trembling fingers to the keypad. I readjust my white coat as I watch the door slide open. A mumbled “fuck” leaves my mouth when I get the code correct, irritated that Lady Luck was not on my side once again. So I imitate a prayer gesture that I picked up on from my fellow Earthlings, in hopes of lessening my already fucked situation. It was supposed to replicate a cross that one of their religious figures died upon. I just found it funny how humans could admire such a weak person as a God but then again, what did I know? Once I completed my silent pleading to a deity I didn't believe in, I enter the room in a blind, rushed state.

“Commander Sorbet, si-”, A loud crash and suction of air overcame my words as everyone (except Frieza, of course) began panicking as they flailed around in mid-air. My eyes widen at the terrifying sight, thankful that the emperor's back was facing me. I could barely observe everyone flying out into space before I press the close button on the keypad at rapid speed, throwing my back to the nearest wall.

My knees shoot up to my chest as I hug my legs in fear of flying away alongside the unfortunate soldiers. Thoughts of consideration ran through my head while the screams and shouts of the men inside rang around in the background. My heart pleaded for me to run off, to take a space pod, and crash back onto Earth or to a new sustainable planet. To forget about ever working on this ship for twenty-plus years and to just go start a new life and find happiness. But my mind reminded me of how idiotic and unrealistic those fantasies truly were. The multiple disasters that took place on Earth ruined my 'Dream Life Plan' of ever escaping the Frieza-Sorbet Force or whatever this damn army was called anymore. Every idea of leaving this dreaded place had too many flaws and setbacks for it to ever work out. So I just shut my eyelids and groan at myself.

“ _I need to focus on the assignment I've been given and just get this over with already.”_

I rub my temples as I wait to hear a sign of silence from the living hell room. A few seconds later, my ears pick up on the sound of the anti-gravity force field turning itself on. I sigh at the noise as I knew what it indicated. Annoyed at my inner turmoil, I slowly rise back up and turn myself facing the door again.

I stare at the glowing keypad with never-ending uncertainty. Taking a deep breath, I force my fingers to enter the password once more. But halfway through typing, a faint and ominous energy pulsates nearby. Feeling the enormous power level again brought my attention away from the lock as I froze in place. A stomach knot forming cancels the password input while my fingers began twitching. These dark ki waves triggered an impulse in me to stop what I was doing. I swallow nervously.

Was this a sign to really run away this time? Is this still a good time to stick forward with the plan even though he's clearly pissed off right now? Will I die today or later, no matter what I do? I shake my head at my paranoia and try entering the password for _the last time._ But something stops me in my tracks. A beeping noise. I raise a brow at the sound, confused as to why it started screeching at me. It took me a moment to comprehend what I had done. My eyes widen at the realization.

“ _I set off the incorrect passcode alarm...”_

The blaring intrusion signal deafens my eardrums as I go to cover them in a frenzied panic. Despite all the commotion, I could still hear the men inside communicating with each other. I back away from the door in a few steps as I held my hands up in defense. Snapping my eyes shut, I plead silently for mercy. My fingers kept twitching as I dreaded the entire crew's reaction to my fatal error. I swallow and let out a shuddered breath. Karma must've been really tired of my shit because they chose one of the worst days to fuck me over on. But before I knew it, I open my eyes and see two guns pointed straight at me. My mouth opens but I struggle to form any words.

“I-i-” I stammer out, looking foolish to everyone who saw my terrified form. Feeling all of their eyes on me, which also included the Emperor of the Entire Universe, made me wish these confused soldiers would just shoot me already. So I close my eyes in defeat as I waited for my inevitable demise.

“Men, halt your fire!” A voice shouts, my gaze going to the short anthropomorphic koala alien that practically saved my life. I didn't know if I should feel happy or upset at his humane action or not. But regardless, the soldiers lowered their guns before they got the chance to end my misery. As I watch them cease their fire, I felt a pair of scrutinizing eyes stare daggers into my soul.

I gulp at this but force my feet to creep inside once I dropped my hands back down anyways. I walk in with the last bit of poise I had left and turned my attention to Sorbet. My instincts were still too afraid to look at the big ( ~~small?~~ ) elephant ( ~~lizard?~~ ) in the room. So I cleared my throat as I improvised an apology, praying that I'll be spared from the tyrant's wrath.

“I'm very sorry for the commotion I have caused, sir. My fingers slipped and I entered the passcode incorrectly.” I act out, getting onto one knee with my fist against my chest. “I am deeply ashamed for my foolish mistake and I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me, Commander.” My eyes examine his face after I finish my exaggerated atonement. An irritated grimace greets me as his eye twitches. I curse to myself mentally once I saw his mouth start moving. But an abrupt question postpones the stillborn lecture.

“Who is this?” Lord Frieza himself asks in a somewhat curious tone. I rise up quickly once I heard his voice, surprise overtaking my actions. Sorbet twists himself around to face the icejin's confused scowl.

“O-oh, this is the nurse who'll be giving you your check-up sir!” As soon as the commander said that, the scowling became directed at him instead of me. Sorbet makes a tiny jump at the intimidating attention. “Not that we think you are weak in any means at all, my lord! W-we just wanted to make sure our machine restored everything before you do anything drastic-”

“Are you implying that I could easily get myself injured?” A death beam forms at the tip of his finger, targeting the foolish koala man. “Do you really have such little faith in my own abilities that you would dare assume I could 'do something drastic'?!” Frieza mimics, his entire face scrunching in disgust and outrage.

“No, of course not, Lord Frieza! This is all a big misunderstanding!” The koala shook his ~~paws...?~~ hands in protest. “We just all thought about your well-being and... and...” Sorbet pauses as he tries to find the proper words that would please the emperor. But said emperor's death beam only grew brighter at the delay of speech. Droplets of sweat beads the koala's forehead as he swallows.

“We just thought it'd be a good idea to get you checked out and see if you're still in great health! The last time we saw you, you were a cyborg and that body seemed pretty rushed if you ask me-” His sentence wavers as he notices the tyrant's brow bone arch. “A-and besides, it's been around fifteen years since you had your last check-up so!” Frieza snarls at the comment and steps closer to Sorbet, his death beam the size of a baseball now.

“Uhhh, and the nurse can check and see if you had gotten any stronger than you already are now, sir! You must've gone through some serious mental training while you were gone so if you get checked out, it'll only benefit you! I promise!” The koala stammers out, launching himself on his hands and knees. The icejin's ki beam sizzles at the explanation as he readjusts his stance to gaze down on the begging minion.

It was a laughable sight seeing him beg for his life. I really couldn't stand him after all the things he put me through. But my amused thoughts cease once Frieza's eyes land on me. I remain still with my arms behind my back as he looked me up and down. His perpetual resting bitch face did nothing to relax my frazzled mindset as he studied me like I was some type of museum statue. Once his gaze returns to mine, that's when it dawned on me.

“ _Am I a scapegoat for Sorbet if Frieza gets upset with him? Is that why he chose me out of the other nurses and Frieza's preferred doctor? Sorbet's ass never liked me from the beginning so I-”_

“Very well. I'll go with her.” The emperor answers to my backstabbing commander, his eyes remaining fixated on mine. My left eyelid twitches as my fingers tremble at the unsought scrutiny he placed onto me. The koala man looks back up at the two of us in surprise. He rises up and coughs into his paw palm.

“Yes, Lord Frieza. She will lead the way to your assigned room, sir.” He says as he dusts himself off. “Alright, men! We're heading out! Everyone except the girl! You'll be tending to Lord Frieza.” Sorbet announces to the minions. He brushes past my leg as I gape at him in shock. I stare at everyone rushing out the door, each fleeting foot the equivalent of a kick under the bus. Frieza allows this to happen and smirks once the room was devoid of people. He lets out a sigh that startles and makes me look back at him. He never stopped watching my movements.

“Well? Let's get this over with.” The tyrant deadpans, his smug grin fading into a scowl as I remain in my dumb-founded position. I perk back into a decent posture when I notice his irritated demeanor.

“Y-yes, of course! Haha...” I replied quickly, trying to blink away my awkwardness. My feet pace themselves towards the door. “Now if you could please follow me, my lord.” I ask of him in a stilted 'proper' voice.

He glares at me as his tail swishes back and forth. I can't say that the emptiness of his pupils didn't put me into a cold sweat. The uncertainty of his future actions made my heart palpitate the longer he just stood there. But when he let out a “tsk” noise and walked forward, I didn't know whether to be relieved or scared shitless. Nonetheless, I began walking to his appointed room and he followed suit.

****************************************

If Lord Frieza wasn't a frightening overlord of almost the entire galaxy who has committed multiple war crimes throughout the entirety of his life... I would perhaps laugh at the way his feet dangled off of the hospital bed. And maybe I would've found it cute how he made a little hop just to get up there. But sadly, this isn't an alternate universe where he's an adorable, short lizard alien who specializes in wearing lolita dresses in his pass-time. No, this man could create a completely separate universe based on the species and civilizations that he's killed off. Thankfully, the sound of a repeated tapping took me away from my inner observations. I stop typing on the medical computer and look up to see Frieza with his arms crossed and tail tip rattling the bed liner. His beating of the thin layer was enough to tear a hole in it.

“Can we get this nonsense over with already? I don't have all day, you know!” The emperor spat. I try my hardest not to sigh out loud at the expected bickering.

“I'm sorry, my lord. I was examining your history before I started doing anything. I'm finished now so...” I tell his 'majesty' as I spin around and place the computer back in its place.

But a hot beam of energy coming towards my neck changes my plans. In an instinctive motion, I catch the ki attack before it reaches its fatal destination. I freeze as my mind tries to comprehend what has happened and what I had done. My eyes dart to the monitor and widen once I recognize the culprit's infamous finger. I turn around slowly as his failed ambush diminishes in my gloved hand. His face catches me by surprise.

The rare sight of a shell-shocked Frieza greets me as his finger remains pointed at my shoulder. He seemed just as confused as I was and I didn't know what scared me more. The fact that I dodged ( _and somehow survived)_ a direct bullet from the most powerful entity in the universe or the fact that I didn't drop dead from it. And from the way he quirked his brow at this bizarre outcome, it made me wish that he had never missed at all.

“Oh?” He crosses his arms. “That's a first coming from an inferior on my ship.” Frieza muses, smirking at my bewildered state. I blink a few times before I unclench my fist and place my arm down.

Little did he know, I've been promoted to the mid-class soldier rank since his demise. My militant prowess earned me the upgraded status due to being one of the few that could actually take out enemies in this godforsaken army. But of course, Frieza didn't know that because well. You know.

“I-I'm flattered, my lord?” I blurt out while smiling hesitantly, not knowing what to say. He makes a small chuckle and sighs.

“Just carry on, please.” The emperor orders in monotone, reverting to his poker face. I jump at the sudden command.

“ _He wasn't mad at me for not dying?”_

“Right! Ahaha...” I spin around quickly and grab the tools I needed to examine him. Pausing for a short moment, I attempt calming my embarrassed, racing heart. My eyes squeeze shut as I resist the urge to slap myself.

****************************************

His red pupils stalked every movement I took during my procedures. The longer it progressed, the less at ease I became. His obedience to each instruction somehow put me on edge. The fact that I still stood here, alive and well, gave me this sense of false security. I felt like I was poking a rattlesnake. I didn't know when or if he'll strike. A sweatdrop runs down my temple as I grab the wooden throat stick, wanting to doubt my paranoia. But the rattlesnake's beady gaze almost forces me to not step a foot closer.

His adept intimidation is strong, but my stubborn willpower was stronger. And the penalty for refusing to complete this liability is something I'm avoiding at all costs. My clammy hand shakes slightly as I instruct the tyrant to open his mouth. He complies.

I'm surprised that he didn't have fangs or any other freakish abnormality to his oral cavity. Knowing how strange the Icejin species is, I was at least expecting some sharp teeth to add to the 'Horrifying Features Of Lord Frieza's Body' list. But other than the purple hue of his tongue and mouth, there was nothing else extraordinarily different between us. And he passes the oral exam so there wasn't an interesting test result either. But before I could take the stick away, I hold back a gasp. He never stopped staring me down.

My movements pause as I peer back into his two red dots, frozen in fear. We examine each other for an uncomfortable few seconds before I go to speak. But a sudden tight grasp on my throat stops me. A breath hitches in the back of my throat as I'm lifted off the ground with a singular hand; the wooden stick now long forgotten. The rattlesnake had finally struck.

“I know you.” He states, his eyes narrowing at the sight of my aghast face. “You look and smell familiar but I have no recognition as to who you really are. So tell me,” Frieza's chokehold clenches harder. He tilts his head while watching me struggle for air, a tiny smirk forming. “What is your name, vermin?” He inquires, voice dripping with amused hostility.

“Y-” I gag as his hold tightens.

“Excuse me. What now?” The emperor mocks. His enjoyment of my suffering made me grit my teeth.

“Y-y/n.” I manage to breathe out. But once he hears my name, his grip loosens a bit. His eyes widen in confusion.

“Y/N? You mean...” The tyrant puts his free hand on his chin, squinting at my facial features. It finally clicks when his pupils expand and mouth becomes agape. “The simian child who killed a couple of my soldiers? You're still here?” He doubts, astonished that I still worked on his ship. I'm honestly surprised that I still work here too. But all I could do was nod since he never relinquished his hold, despite the questions he's currently throwing at me.

“Huh. That's funny.” He muses out loud as he casually drops my body. I wince at the sudden impact but get up and brush myself off, regardless of my fresh injuries.

“I'm truly surprised that you stuck around after all these years, monkey. You had plenty of time to leave my organization but chose not to. Why is that?” Frieza interrogates as he leans his back against the wall. I stare at him, surprised at the unusual interest he had with me.

“There's multiple,” I clear my throat mid-sentence, trying to regain the voice he choked out moments ago. “There are multiple reasons as to why I still reside here.” The tyrant crosses his arms and nods slowly.

“Go on.”

“Well, the first reason is job security. My knowledge and services were deemed valuable enough so Sorbet never felt the need to fire me.” I inform, counting the first justification with my finger. “The second reason being all the disasters that took place on Earth.” I raise a second finger.  
  


“In the first few years after your demise, my mother and I have been investigating the planet. We've only visited a couple of times together but we always had to flee back here since Earth has been destroyed at least two-three times now. Either from the inhabitants all perishing in some outlandish way or from the planet itself actually blowing up. Due to these circumstances, Mother decided that we should never permanently move there.” I conclude, gauging Frieza's reaction. He held his chin while listening to my words. I couldn't decipher his blank stare.

“And where is your mother now?” The emperor asks with subtle curiosity, folding his arms again.

“She passed away four years ago, sir.” I answer truthfully. The sudden mention of her made me go back to the computer so I could distract myself. I swivel it around to face him in fear of another attempted ambush. But to my surprise, he remains still. Too still.

While logging the data I received, I sneak a glance at him. He stares at the wall, looking lost in thought about something. Until his eyes dart back to mine. Startled, I focus on the monitor to avoid them. My brows furrow. I didn't understand why he seemed so invested in my trivial past. Why he kept asking me random questions that had no relevance to him, whatsoever. Maybe Hell bored him enough that any type of news from anyone would be entertaining no matter what? I shoot another glimpse and saw him examining my lower half.

“What happened to your tail?” My brow quirks as I look to where the appendage used to be. It's been so long since I had one that I forgot it even existed in the first place.

“Mother insisted on removing it since we did have plans to inhabit Earth. She was concerned about the possibility of me suddenly turning into an overgrown ape during a full moon so,” I shrug my shoulders. “She decided to surgically remove it. Oddly enough, there wasn't even a moon near Earth's orbi-” A light snickering interrupts my monologue. I blink and notice Frieza covering his mouth, laughing into it. My head tilts as I give him a perplexed look.

“Is everything alright, my lord?” I ask with concern. He gazes back up and I could've sworn I heard him mumble 'overgrown' under his breath.

“It's none of your concern, monkey.” Frieza dismisses as he gets off the bed. “Now if that'll be all for this pointless 'check-up', I'll be taking my leave. I've wasted enough time here already.” The emperor criticizes as he walks towards the exit. But not before he turns his neck and looks at me. “Oh and Y/N-”

“Lord Frieza, sir!” Sorbet bursts through the door, almost bumping into the Lord himself if it weren't for his tail knocking him back a small distance. The koala midget flinches at the abrupt impact and attempts cussing me out until he saw who truly stood in front of him. Frieza's death glare shifts the room's entire atmosphere. I gulp despite not even being his target this time. Sorbet tries stammering a sentence out but it was already too late.

“This better be important or else you'll wish that you went flying out the window instead of your pitiful excuse of a warrior!” Frieza spat in his face as he yanks the midget up to even eye level.

“I am very sorry, my lord! I did not mean to intrude on your presence! Please forgive me, sir!” Sorbet begs with his eyes closed, hands formed in a praying gesture. The icejin scoffs at the koala's pathetic plea for mercy. Frieza tightens his grip on him as his power level soars once more. The scouter Sorbet recently replaced broke again. I back myself into a nearby wall while observing the unfortunate display.

“Just get on with it before I regret choosing to keep your deplorable self alive!” He hisses out, staring daggers into the koala's eyes.

“Y-yes! Well, I came here to tell you that we decided on the soldier I mentioned earlier, Tagoma, to be your training partner! As long as you agree to train with him, my lord, it's totally up to you! We just thought he was the best choice since his power level does compare to the late Zarbon and Dodoria-” Frieza drops him mid-sentence.

“I've already made a choice.” The tyrant avows, shocking both of us as we watch him with widened eyes.

“Oh. And who might that be, my lord?” Sorbet queries while regaining his balance. Frieza turns his head and fixates on me. I stood frozen in place, praying he isn't about to say what I'm thinking.

“ _Not me, not me, not me, not me, not me, not me, not me-”_

“Her.” The emperor finalizes as he turns his body to face mine once again. My stomach drops at how he didn't even hesitate in choosing me. I try finding words to say but I felt on the verge of vomiting. Frieza smirks at the horrified expression I must've worn on my face right now. The koala coughs at this while turning away from us.

“Well, I'll just head out and tell him that you found someone els-”

“I never said I wouldn't train with your invertebrate disciple. There's no doubt that I can handle toying with both of them.” The icejin restates, shifting his eyes towards Sorbet's shaking form. He jumps at the hasty rephrasing.

“Of course you can, my lord! You can spar with as many men as you want. Just let me know if-”

“I am perfectly content with the two punching bags I currently have. You may go now.” Frieza cuts off, his penetrative gaze telling the chatty koala to run.

“Yes, Lord Frieza.” And with that, Sorbet dashes off. We stare at each other once he exits. I breathe from my nose, waiting for this twisted fucking cycle path to start speaking. But no words come out. A shaky sigh escapes me as I decide to break the tense silence myself.

“Why?” He gives me another smirk and a raised brow. Typical.

“Why what?” Frieza retorts, pretending to not understand my valid question.

“Why include me? Wouldn't an extra training partner interfere with your schedule, 'my lord'?” I challenge, spitting a forced formality at the end. He walks towards me and my body braces itself for an unforeseen attack. Yet I still remain here, stiff as a board while he chuckles at my current nervous state.

“I've always been told that I should start working on proper diversity when it comes to my army. It wouldn't be fair to not include a Saiyan monkey with anything 'training' related, now would it?” The emperor quips. I glare and try to counter his reasoning but he continues explaining.  
  


“Your dodge from earlier was enough to prove that you'd be a competent enough partner for the next four months. Your simian heritage is just an extra advantage that'll make the deaths of that Earth primate and his loved ones all the more likely.” He justifies, his tail lightly brushing against my legs for a split second. “Unless you want to decline my offer?” Frieza's eyes narrow at his rhetorical question. I gulp as I watch the tip of his tail shake in irritation.

“Of course I'll be your training partner, my lord. I could never say no to such a special opportunity...” His agitated demeanor shifts back to normal at my strained, compliant words.

“Very well. You start at 0700 tomorrow morning. Your scouter will disclose the remaining details.” The tyrant informs, content with his small victory. He walks away and heads for the door. But his head turns for what I pray is the last time today.

“Oh, and don't worry about your meager side profession. You'll still have the time to be a...” Frieza pauses as he tries to remember what I did for a living.

“I'm a part-time nurse, sir.” I inform him. He blinks at my statement.

“Yes, that.” He deadpans. “You'll have time to do your job when I train with Tagalog or whatever his name is for the remainder of the day. Anyways,” Frieza turns his head away. “Try to rest up tonight. You're going to need it.” He gibes with a small chuckle, exiting the room with a swish of his tail.

I inhale a deep breath of air and collapse onto the floor as soon as he left. My hand clutches my chest as I try and calm the growing waves of anxiety with deep breaths. Feeling the oh so familiar build-up of a panic attack taking place, I try haphazardly crawling towards the nearby bathroom. But the pit in my stomach only grew larger as my breathing ability lessens. These ailing hindrances made the process of getting to a safe place all the more dreadful, but I somehow manage to greet the mosaic tiles despite my 'convenient' nausea. I try and gather enough willpower to sit my knees upright as I began hovering over the toilet.

“Shut down the room.” I manage to command in a loud enough voice. The security system listens and I hear the lockdown noise as a confirmation. Once I knew that I'll be isolated for a while, my tears finally break free. All the thoughts that I've suppressed for the past hour start flooding its way to my abdomen, which forces out a pained dry heave. I stare into the water with bleary eyes as my self-induced misery takes its sweet time in disposing of itself. A surge of emotions and worries coughs its way into the liquid beneath me. Fear, anger, and sadness. My safety, livelihood, and body. My remaining 'friends', belongings, and will to live. I heave them all out yet nothing happens. I did not miss this harrowing process whatsoever.

  
But after what felt like an eternity of four minutes in Hell, the repugnance subsequently leaves and empties itself into the toilet bowl. Every agonizing second of puking kills me on the inside but I knew I couldn't stop now. I release most of my physical distress for at least a minute or two. The biting tears, burning throat, self-loathing, and shame welcome me back with open arms. I despised their familiarness every time this happened.

  
Once I no longer felt the urge to vomit my guts out, I cough and spit into the bowl for good measure. My arms remove themselves from the lid as I reached for a wad of toilet paper. After wiping my acidic mouth down, I sit back onto the cold tiles.

The overwhelming silence buried me with rampant thoughts that refused to dissipate despite my best efforts in hurling them out. My tears don't stop pouring onto my lap as I sit with this excruciating nausea that Lord Frieza graciously gifted me with. And so I did the only thing I knew how to do when I get like this. I cradled myself into a ball, grabbed my phone, and played the first song on my 'emergency playlist'. As I attempt steadying my breathing, I form a mental mantra.

“ _I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright._

_I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright._

_I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright._

_I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright._

_I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright._

_I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright._

_I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright._

_I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright._

_I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright._

_I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright._ _”_

“ _............................................................................................................................................................_

_............................................................................................................................................................_

_............................................................................................................................................................_

_............................................................................................................................................................_

_............................................................................................................................................................_

_............................................................................................................................................................_

_............................................................................................................................................................_

_............................................................................................................................................................”_

“ _But will I?”_

I shake my head at the one rogue comment that somehow slipped into my crucial incantation.

I block out any remaining negative thoughts while I chant these lies over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deadass really spent 3-4 months writing that entire Telenovela 15k chapter v-v 
> 
> But I'm still somewhat proud of tho! I spent two years being creatively dead so one day I really just had this entire idea for this story and so I felt the need to write it out. I honestly have the story thought out from start? to finish. I still need to write the rest of the chaps but if I have enough motivation to keep on writing this story, I will. Feedback is appreciated and I hope you enjoyed! Until next time.


	3. Dead Man Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qUwFieQIZU&ab_channel=CodyK 
> 
> 2:50-3:12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally interaction with the rat! I hope you guys enjoy <3

I watch my friend's poorly aimed bullet singe off a random portion of the photographed target's hair locks. Ever since Frieza's return, which was literally yesterday mind you, a drawn picture of some male with an average Saiyan hairstyle became the new practice target at the shooting range. I'm assuming this must be the man that defeated him all those years ago. If the typical haircut of my other lineage has anything to say about that. An irritated sigh brings my attention back to the short female that I've been hanging with for the past twenty minutes or so.

“They really had to change the image to a cutie, huh?” Cheelai grumbles as she reloads her empty gun, which sadly did not hit the bullseye even once since my arrival. My blank staring at the target's face causes an amused snort from the person in front of me.

“So you agree?” She suggests with a raised brow, misinterpreting my close examination of the bullet-wounded monkey man in front of us.

“Eh, I think he's okay looking. Nothing too special if you ask me.” All Cheelai could do was roll her eyes at my indifferent shrug.

“If you say so.” She intones, resuming her practice shots with a new and unscathed target stand that was automatically placed while we spoke. Her eyes squint as she focuses on her aiming. “I guess he could be taller and darker if you ask me.”

I tilt my head at her words but choose not to speak. While the minutes pass by, the droning noise of gunshots and lack of things to say start making my head pound. This and my eye twitching remind me of how I got little to no sleep last night. All I could do was toss and turn or overthink to the point of shedding tears. And when I get like this, I know of one thing that will almost always make me feel better.

Training.

So I've been in the training area since at least 0200, doing every single activity that I could see and find. I know I'll regret all the exertion I've put my body through later if my slight drowsiness is telling me something. But at least I feel a bit stronger and prepared now? I can possibly hold my own against Lord Frieza. Maybe?

“ _I can't tell if mixing the anxiety meds and the energy boosters was a really good idea or not-”_

“You okay over there?” Cheelai's sudden voice spooks me as I look up at her. She studies my false composure for a moment before making her judgment. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” I retort as I stretch in my seat. “What gave that away?” I yawn-ask while attempting to wake my body and soul up.

“Hmm, where do I begin?” She says, putting on a thinking gesture and sharpening her studious stare. I roll my eyes.

“Oh god-”

“Your hair is staticky looking, your eye-bags are heavier than the weight of some of these soldiers, your armor is uneven, your pits smell and your breath kinda stinks.” Cheelai finishes with a smile. As if she didn't just insult and shatter what little ego I had left.

“I... I don't know what to say.” I cross my arms, feeling slight embarrassment at the ruthless call out.

“Don't say anything at all.” My brow quirks at that until I notice a familiar-looking device she brought out. She drops the capsule and out lays a brush, deodorant stick, and lint roller.

“Wow, uhm.. are you sure I can use your stuff or?” I stand up and examine the items before me, hesitant to even borrow anything she's offering.

“No, I did this just to flex on ya.” The dirty look I gave her almost immediately changes her mind. “Of course you can. Why else would I offer it to you?” This reminds me that she isn't one of the asshole bootlickers and that she's one of the “normal” people that you could find here. I must be really tired to doubt one of my only good friends.

“You're right.” I say while quickly picking up the items and using them to fix my bedraggled presence. Granted, I'm doing this in the middle of a shooting range. But I've seen stranger occurrences happen, so...

“Wait, don't you have somewhere to be later? Like, really soon or...?” Her question pauses my hair brushing when I realize what she was referring to. I check the time and see that I have thirty minutes of 'freedom' left.

“Yea.” The items were haphazardly placed back in her arms as I readjust my armor to its proper position. Someone must've heard Frieza's fat mouth since I do not recall ever telling Cheelai anything. My panic attacks were too busy keeping me occupied before I had the chance to tell her about this dilemma at all. I forgot how fast drama spread around here. Certain aliens with their super hearing and all that shit.

“Sooo, Lord Frieza, huh?” She comments while putting the items back in the capsule. “How do you feel about training with him?” I knew that she had awareness of his infamy and his racial bias towards my people. At least that's what I could tell from the wariness of her question.

“Just peachy, if you ask me.” I answer with a forced smile. Her serious look makes me thankful she can understand my sarcasm.

“So like... This isn't a goodbye or anything. Right?” Cheelai's eyes dart around, her hesitant tone reminding me of how dire my situation truly is. I smile at her as genuinely as I could.

“Well he's only using me to gain something for himself so... I don't think so.” I shrug, knowing that he still does whatever he wants to people even if they help him succeed. All those crimes I've seen him commit throughout my childhood, as short as they were, is all the proof I needed. “Trust me, I'll be fine.” I place my hand on her shoulder and give it a reassuring grip. I leave out 'for now' just to sound more convincing. It works.

“Well, you know better than me so I will.” Her grin guarantees her ignorance. And that's exactly what I wanted.

“Well, I should be heading ou-” We both jump at a shrill screeching noise sounding off in my pockets.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

“Jesus fucking Christ.” I curse to myself as I grab the screaming scouter and see a notification on the screen.

_ Head to Room 247 in the Medical Bay area immediately. A Requirement from Lord Frieza. _

Cheelai and I squint in confusion at the message. “Well, that's fucking weird. But okay, I guess.” I say perplexed. My green friend eyes me with concern, her compliance with this scenario already dwindling.

“Listen, I'll see you in the cafeteria when I'm done. He's gonna also be sparring with someone else when we're finished, so I'm assuming I'll at least have breaks. So...” I inform her, but she didn't seem any less worried despite my words. She sighs and shrugs at me.

“Okay. But just promise me that you won't die today. Can you at least do that?” She brings out her pinky and I almost laugh at the idea of doing a pinky swear at my ripe age of 24. But in the end, I decided to amuse her if it meant that she'd feel better about sending me off.

“I promise that I will not let a psychotic lizard man murder me today.” My pinky hugs hers as I swear on something that I don't even believe in. Any Saiyan's luck with the bloodthirsty emperor always turned out rotten. The gesture calms her down. We let go and walk out of the training area. She turns to me once at the exit.

“Well, if that's the case, then I'll meet with you later.” She says with closed eyes and a smile.

“Yea, I'll be sure to text you when I'm done. See you lat-” Cheelai pulls me into an unexpected hug before I could finish speaking. I blink at this, surprised at the embrace, but hug her back regardless. I then remember that I'm one of the only people she can trust her life with here. So realistically, I shouldn't be too shocked by the warm gesture.

“Just please be safe.” She murmurs into my shoulder, her tone unreadable. I give her a small squeeze.

“I already promised you I will.” I drawl out, swaying us back and forth to make a point. “I'll be fine, okay?” I look down at her as she lets out a typical huff.

“Okay.” She lets go of me and crosses her arms. “Well, I better let you go before they start coming to escort you or whatever.” I smirk at her remark.

“Yup.” I turn around and wave at her from behind. “See ya.”

Once I hear her parting words, I begin walking away to the medical ward. But when I was already too far gone, I halt at Cheelai's distant shout.

“And good luck out there!” I turn around and try searching for her face, but to no avail. She vanished before I had the chance to see her. A sigh escapes me as I turn back around.

“ _What could they possibly want me there for anyways?”_

* * *

The doctor holds a needle full of a purple substance I've never seen before. And I work in this area. So to keep it short, this was... weird.

“Uhm, you sure this is the vaccine Lord Frieza wanted me to have?” I doubted, squinting at the suspicious liquid. Most vaccines are either clear, pink, or yellow. So when 'Lord' Frieza calls me out here specifically to get this mysterious shot for no reason whatsoever... I'm bound to have qualms about whatever this 'vaccine' was.

“Yes. Lord Frieza informed me that this will make you stronger for a temporary time. This is an automatic vaccine and it increases your fighting power anytime you spar with anyone. It also has other health benefits which is the prevention of illness for at least a few months. The perfect amount of time as the Lord requested-”  
  


“Wait, so if he asked you guys to make this, does that mean he made you create this vaccine overnight?” My question makes the yellow alien pause in his steps.

“Not that it matters, but yes. Whatever Lord Frieza wants, he gets.” He answers indifferently, his annoyance at my interruption clear as day.

“Besides that, this is a win-win for both of you. You get stronger and more immune to ailments and Lord Frieza gets his power boost even faster. Now may I?” He finishes his speech by making a gesture for my arm. I comply, not because of these so-called 'benefits' but for the fear of not knowing what'll happen if I _**don't**_ accept whatever was about to be put inside my body.

And so he grips my tricep, preps my skin for the needle, and injects this unknown 'vaccine' into my system. Once it's over, my eye almost immediately starts twitching as I begin to feel a headache forming. But knowing that it's a typical symptom after receiving a shot, I calm down and get up. I flex the arm that just finished getting bandaged and cleaned. It felt normal enough to function so I turn to leave. Until I realize something.

“Aren't I suppose to rest after receiving this shot? Like I get that you couldn't give it to me yesterday but still...” I cross my arms and face the short alien who only gave me an apathetic look.

“Lord Frieza still wants to train with you despite that. So no, you cannot rest now. Sorry.” Kikono hastily replies, speed-walking to the curtain behind me. I fold my arms, tilted my head back, and snorted.

“ _Good to know that he cares about my well-being.”_

I bring my head back up as I check the clock for the time. Fifteen more minutes until I begin walking to my casket again. Cool. Now that I know I have time to kill... My eyes dart to the silhouettes behind the curtain. I pick up on a familiar voice. My eavesdropping tells me that his “shot” was done already and so I chose my next action wisely.

The curtain emits a sharp squeaking sound as I swung it open. Tagoma and Kikono both seem baffled at my appearance. But then I see a similar type of syringe being injected into his forearm. The same one I had minutes ago, granted that I missed seeing this one's vaccine color. This lifts a weight off my shoulders that I didn't realize I was carrying.

“May I help you?” Kikono chided, annoyed at my unneeded presence. I blinked in response, too dumbfounded to do anything else.

“N-n-nothing! I was just wondering when... I could go...?” Oh, how I wanted to bite my tongue so badly at my stammering...

“Now would be great.” The medic deadpans. And that _definitely_ enhanced my great mood just now.

“Got it.” I answered awkwardly, turning away abruptly to head out. My body huddles itself to a wall as I mull over this whole situation. I still couldn't understand what had occurred in there and why the two of us were called in for some 'power-boosting shot'. Sure, seeing someone else subjected to the same treatment I went through comforted me a bit. But still... something doesn't feel right. And I pray that I'm exaggerating and overthinking it.

After I stay there thinking for a few minutes, that's when Tagoma steps out. Knowing that he's going to be subjected to the same torture as I am later today, I try speaking with him. I get off the wall and look in his direction.

“Hey,” I offer my hand since I've never spoken to him in my entire life. “I'm Y/N and I wanna wish you luck when you get your turn with Lord Frieza. Y-”

“You're the one wishing _me_ luck? Have you forgotten what you were, monkey?” The walking moldy stick of bubblegum sassed. As if he had any room to talk when he looked the way he did... But since I'm used to this kind of treatment, I kept going. Despite the bitchiness and casual racism.

“Well no, I haven't. And believe it or not, I actually don't mind being nice to anyone who's subjected to Frieza's intolerable presence so-”

“Don't you mean _Lord_ Frieza?” He corrected as he folded his arms and glared at me. “You can't even put a formality on our ruler's name and you expect me to think of _you_ as an equal comrade?” His eyes studied me with disgust before he turned away and started walking in the opposite direction. “No wonder Lord Frieza exterminated your race. They never knew their place in this universe after all.” Tagoma gibed, before disappearing behind the hallway corner. I glower and roll my eyes at where his figure once stood.

“ _Why do I even bother anymore?”_ My feet continue marching to my possible damnation that is now due in only a few upcoming minutes.

* * *

Before me stands a massive steel door with a familiar design that all the other doors on this ship had. But its sheer extensive size makes it different and much more ominous compared to them, especially knowing of the pint-sized demon that laid behind this one. And as if he knew of my arrival without me notifying anyone, I get a message from him on my scouter.

_**376** _

I question this at first until noticing the keypad alongside the hefty metal door. Once again seeing another pair of glowing digits, I walk up to it with hesitance. My fingers shake as I try to think this through. If I leave now, it's a 90% chance of a guaranteed death awaiting me. And if I go inside, it's just a 50% chance of a bloodier and even more brutalized demise. My body starts sweating and shaking at the realization of how utterly fucked I was. But before I could press or do anything, a small but blaring alarm goes off. My scouter is vibrating in my jacket pocket. That could only mean one thing. I sigh while fishing my still trembling hands into my work jacket, praying that my nervousness doesn't drop and break the godforsaken device.

_**0700** _

**Snooze**

**Stop**

Once I finished silencing the scouter with no aggravation at all whatsoever, I bring my attention back to the Doors of Doom and its lock-pad. I have no time to think about it now. It's too late. Wanting to get this over with, I smash the three numbers and press enter. And to my grand disappointment and slight horror, the doors slide open. The brightness of the room conceals my vision and I take this as a chance to enter before it was too late. It's probably best I go in blind than to fear what I see from the doorway.

When I finish squinting from the damning glow of this hell chamber, I hold in a gasp at the area around me. The room's entirely white, grid-like design spanned all the way to the end of it. If there even was one. It had an artificial futuristic look to it with an empty feeling reminiscent of a rubber room. Inspecting this place started giving me a massive eye strain due to how disgustingly luminous it was. So if it weren't for a genocidal mutant clearing his throat, I might've been grateful for the subtle distraction away from my death place.

“I'm just as surprised as you are.” My heart palpitates when Frieza's monotonous voice reminds me of his totally non-threatening presence. I focus on him and see that his back is turned away. He's in his usual getup but I can't tell if I should feel any relief from that or not.

“This training room was used most often by my late failure of a brother, Cooler, and by my father. It was made specifically for my family since they were all untalented since birth before I came along so,” He turns around and faces me. My eye twitches at the shit-eating grin that he wears so casually while smack talking about his deceased family members. “I've only had to be in this room once up until now. Father was able to take some blows at me while I was here as a child, but thankfully that didn't last for much longer anyway.” He flexes his power by raising two arms and cracking his neck muscles. He's in a pose that kinda looks fuckboy-ish to me and I raise my brow in confusion.

“I've waited long enough. Now,” Before I could know what 'hit' me next, I hear his voice from behind. A hand strikes the back of my head and I fall face down onto the hard flooring. “This room has environmental settings which only I can control.” He explains casually as he lifts me by my hair. “Planet Frieza 104.” The scenery changes in an instant while I receive brutal punches into my back. As I start wincing and hissing in utter pain, I notice the landscape turn into a rocky and desolate area. Almost like a hellscape if you'd call it.

“This is the planet we would've trained on if it weren't for your inferior double monkey genes that made it impossible for you to breathe there.” He gripes as he begins tightening the hold on my hair and stabbing his fist into my back even harder. If it weren't for my crippling anxiety and sudden drowsiness after that shot I just had, I feel like I'd be able to fight off his attacks. But for strange reasons unknown, I can barely move a muscle. My face is slammed into the newly rock-hard ground as his foot continues the assault on my spine.

“It's a shame. I would've liked having one consistent spot to torture you two worms at but of course, a typical ape had to go and ruin my plans.” He spat out as his tail got ahold of my leg. I struggle to get up from my current position due to the fatal pressure that currently held me down. My throat starts burning from all the screaming that I direly wanted to release. But I refused to let go of my pride. Glaring up at the rat that immobilized my movements, I hastily think of a plan. I attempt crawling and yanking my foot out of his grasp. It almost worked until a sharp snap changed my flawed strategy. A sharp scream finally escapes me.

“Oh, how I missed hearing a monkey sing for me. I applaud you, really.” And with that, he twists my already sprained ankle even further. I claw at the artificial dirt ground as if I had a fighting chance of fleeing from this torment.

“As you can see here, this room's technology is advanced enough to imitate authentic places. It helps add a practical replication of what my victory will look like in real life.” The genocidal piece of shit gloats, lifting my entire body up with his tail still clutched to my broken ankle. “You should consider it an honor that you're one of the first of lesser blood to experience its grandeur. You're quite ungrateful for a privileged maggot.” Frieza continues in a typical bitter tone, now punching my stomach instead. I could feel his telekinesis keeping most of my body still since I'm not being whacked back and forth like a fleshy pinata that I was right now. His punches expelled blood out of my mouth like the candy that came out of those paper mache donkeys.

“Wha-AGH!”, a blow to my abdomen interrupts my itching question. “What...”, I try looking him in the eye but ours don't meet. He's too busy paying attention to my body, possibly finding other beatable areas. “What did you do to us- _FUCK!”_ I manage to ask before receiving a jab to my ribs.   
  


“Hm?” He hums before using his tail to swing my body towards a nearby rock cliff. The ruthless lizard man flashes by so quickly that I barely register the immediate sucker-punch he delivered to my stomach. “What do you mean by _us?”_ My eyes widen at his words while he replaces his hand for his foot on the stomach assault.

“Oh,” He rubs his foot into my swollen and possibly broken rib cage, I cringe at my whining that could no longer be silenced. “Right, I made sure Tagoma got a flu shot so your injection wouldn't draw any suspicion to you.” He tells me while launching a final stomp. I couldn't tell if my gasp was from the dire pain or from his malignant sentence.

In a dire attempt to gain back some semblance of control, I grab the leg digging into me and try lifting it off. “What do you mean? What was in th- _AH_!-at injection-” His never-ending burrowing into my cracked ribs cuts me off. And this of course rouses a chuckle out of him.

“You truly do amuse me, monkey.” Frieza mocks as he uses his tail to lift me up by the neck. Now that we're face to face, I couldn't resist glaring at his smug yet punchable face. If I had enough courage in me I would've spat on him as well.

“Did being dead for so long-” He chokes me harder when I say that. “make you forget that I can just gain more powe- _Agh!-_ r from all this bullshit I'm doing with you- _Shit!”_ I debate, receiving a totally valid punch in the gut once I finished. And to my surprise, he laughs at my point. He yanks my locks and brings me closer to his nasty, sneering mug.

“You're a part of the medical staff, aren't you?” He questions as he squeezes harder on both my neck and hair, forcing out another pained wheeze from me. “Are you really unaware that your fatigue is one of the most common signs of _**poisoning**_?” Frieza drawls out, his complacent grin becoming the icing on the cake of this fucked up day. I end up freezing in his hold as if he shot a death beam into my heart.

My eye starts twitching when I realize the true meaning of his words. I pale and gape at the confession while wishing my bottom lip would stop quivering at this reality. I might've even gasped if my airway wasn't being blocked by a tight coil around my neck. Processing this new information certainly did not deter the urge to piss myself in this very spot and position. If anything, his maniacal grin as he watched my expression like it was a game he had won only encouraged the need to go by two-hundred percent.

“ _No...”_

But knowing the consequences of such a filthy action forced me to keep a despaired face on. Anything more could result in a much earlier demise. My widened blank eyes turn into a steely glare. Oh, how I wanted to vomit what little substances I had left in my body all over his tiny and pompous face right now.

He releases my strands from his hold just so he could body slam me into the ground with his tail. A crater formed from the hard impact. A sharp inhale escapes me as I endure most of my ribs shattering from the strike. I wince at the fact that his giggling is louder than my anguished shudders.

“I find it quite charming that you'd think I would ever spare you.” His toe-claws(?) grab onto my sides. “It only makes your pitiful display even more thrilling to watch.” Frieza taunts, digging his foot into my abdomen for extra measure. I growl, grabbing his leg in a desperate attempt of stopping this tormenting assault. He frowns at the tight squeeze I'm giving as I try forcing him off me. And as he huffs at my defiance, his tail wraps around my forearm. A fierce twist brings me over the edge of my breaking point. His scowl turns into a cheeky smile as he listens to the sound of my harrowing scream with shameless glee.

“I would applause your strong resistance of screaming at my mercy...”, He snickers for a good moment until his face darkens. “if it wasn't so poorly concealed up until now.” The psychopathic dictator twirls my forearm which pops it out of my elbow, further enhancing the distressed quality of my wailing. His foot pounding into my stomach and broken rib cage add a choking effect to my cries. My greater suffering creates a perverse glint in his eyes.

“It's a smart choice to let everything go loose. What's the point in not allowing me to hear your suffering? You can only be stubborn for so long.” He gloats, releasing my fractured arm with a harsh thud. His tail wraps around my neck once again before I could move.

“I missed this.” Frieza professes in a reminiscent tone as he brings me closer. I manage to raise a brow at his statement, my pure confusion overpowering the pain for at least a short moment. His eyes narrow and lips upturn as he begins squeezing harder on my neck than before.

“Despite how annoying and insufferable the Saiyan race truly was, I can't say that I didn't miss putting an uncooperative monkey in their place.” The icejin mocks while crashing my body down with a brute force that felt like he utilized his sheer strength and telekinesis into this one push. I shriek when I realize that he went for a snapped collarbone. My head's pounding only increases when his foot clenches itself around it. I grind my teeth and cringe at the unwelcome exacerbation.

“What...” I breathe out, the sound of my voice triggering his foot to bury me deeper into the ground. “makes me the uncooperative one here...!” I try shouting out and rising up, only to be shoved back down. It was as if I never tried retaliating. He grimaces at my efforts.

“Apes truly never do learn, do they?” The cunt tyrant spoke with a flat tone as he began lifting my head up and repeatedly slamming it down with his foot.

“ _He's going to fucking kill me...”_

Maybe if I wasn't poisoned earlier I would have a better fighting chance. But while my skull kept kissing the ground with a brutal force, that's when a thought came to mind. I don't agree with it but I have no choice. Turning my sights to his face, I examine him. His eyes meet mine, immediately noticing my gaze. I tremble but I know what I must do now. My good arm shoots a small, but effective ki blast at his shoulder. He winces and my head is free from his chicken foot. I roll out of the spot and try charging an attack. But then I'm yanked forward from my final good hand.

“Cheeky.” Is all he says right before chopping his own hand down on my last working arm. Another pop of bones breaking triggers a yell from me.

“You just don't get it.” I fail in dodging a crushing punch to the face. I try backing away while guarding with my heavily injured arms. He still advances towards me without struggle. “No matter how many times you Saiyans try changing your flawed gene pool,” His tail smacks my despondent limbs away. A telekinetic force flings me all the way to the back of a boulder. Crashing into its stabbing impact damages my spine. I tear and heave at the wound, up until Frieza magically teleports in front of my very eyes.

“You will never amount to anything of value.” He spat as he delivered a blow to my gut. I didn't know what hurt more. His venom-laced speech or the actual abortion-inducing punch I just received.

“Your race _**dared**_ to poorly imitate my clan's planet conquering business and foolishly expected to get away with it scot-free!” Frieza seethed, his tail slamming my body back into the ground at Mach speed. “The fact that you monkeys are so prideful, so ignorant in your own little arrogant bubble,” He rants on while hovering over my beaten frame. “It _**utterly disgusts me**_.” The petty murderer hisses out, stomping on my chest right afterward. I could only respond with a choked cry of shame.

“I...”, He halts his kick to my ribs but continues applying pressure as he waits for me to continue. “never did anything to you...” I argue in a weak, futile plea for mercy. Frieza scoffs at it.

“What makes you so sure of that?” I scream as I bury my fingers into the pseudo-soil. His tail twisted my ankle when he answered my question and it did nothing to help suppress my oncoming tears.

“Your very continuous existence keeps me up at night. And I've only managed to sleep once in over fifteen years!” He fumes, beating his foot into my stomach so hard that I gag out blood. “Consider yourself lucky that I'm keeping your pitiful soul alive as a stepping stool. If I had nothing to gain here, your death would be much more brutal than your current deplorable position.” Frieza sneers as he beams down at me, drinking in the sight of my undoing.

“I adore that look in your eyes, monkey.” Before I could have a thought process, he fires a death beam through my chest. A wave of anguish hits me as everything becomes blurry and faded. I hear him order a command I cannot distinguish. Tilting my head, I see a pair of medics on the side of the room. With no time to worry about whether they witnessed my beating, I see them rush towards me. Everything fades to black.

* * *

Whirring noises and distant conversations wake me from my exhausted slumber. My eyelids slowly open themselves. I realize from the water pressure and blue-tinted vision that someone had placed me into a healing tank. My eyesight is blurry and I couldn't tell if it was the liquid obscuring my view or the aftereffects of torture I endured from however long ago. White figures draw near the machine and the healing medicine starts draining away. But my frantic state grabs the door handle and pushes it open, medicinal fluids now flowing onto the floor.

The two doctors back up in a panic, more concerned over the mess I caused than my current self struggling to intake air as I cough out the invasive salutary liquid my body was subjected to. And while I tried clearing my throat and nose of this treatment, a long towel is wrapped around my shoulders.

“Hey, do you feel any better yet?” I whirl my head around to that familiar voice. Cheelai waited for a response as she held a canteen to my face. Staring between the drink she's offering and her concerned mug was all I could do as I tried gathering my thoughts together. I decided that articulating any sentences right now would fuck me up further more than I already am, so I gently grabbed the beverage from her gloved hands. I hear Cheelai speak again as I drown my throat with water as if my life depended on it.

“I can't believe the number he did on you. Honestly, I wasn't expecting to see you like this at all.” She starts out while I idly listen. “I was gonna meet you in the cafeteria and then it got really late so I-”, A thought dawns on me.

“Wait, how'd you know I was in here?” I ask, goosebumps giving away my fear of her answer. But her apprehensive frown says it all.

“I may or may not have seen your body on a gurney being hauled off down the hallway...” She answers hesitantly, optimism dying off with each word spoken. My eye twitched as Cheelai looked in every direction but mine. I sadly wasn't surprised at this news. Except if I had kept drinking, I may have choked on the water in embarrassment.

“Great.” I put on a smile for the floor beneath me. The pit in my stomach grew tenfold since last night. I just want this day to be over with. Gazing back at my only comrade, I notice her cringing at the crushed canteen in my hand. I gaped and gave her a sheepish look. “Sorry, I'll get you a new one later.” I hand it back to her in a totally not awkward manner. But Cheelai shakes her head at me as she accepts it back.

“No, seriously, I completely understand how you're feeling.” She dismisses her broken bottle, focusing back on my even more damaged mental state. “But, hey. At least when these couple of months are over, you'll never have to do it again.” She assures with a smile. I pale at her naive statement, remembering the vile reality I am now facing. Just thinking of him saying the word ' _ **poison'**_ is gag-inducing enough. “Speaking of that, what're you gonna do after this is all ove-” An oncoming sense of dread forces me to opt-out of this conversation.

“Listen, I have to go.” I interrupt, not wanting to be reminded of my ominous fate any longer. I rush towards the exit without a word. As I speed-walk down the halls, I notice the multiple stares of different soldiers watching me. I scowl and roll my eyes while passing by them. She didn't lie.

Once I entered my room I locked the door, sunk down, and laid against the door frame. My bottom lip trembled and my facade started breaking as I recalled the events prior. I place my head into my knees and released everything I've been concealing. I'm thankful for the ship's ~~_mostly_~~ soundproof walls that helped muffle my choked sobbing. My life will be over in four months from now. From this day on, I am nothing but a plaything for this maniacal pissbaby lizard. Lord knows how much I just wanted to _end it right now._

But I look up from my tear-stained lap, moving my legs away from my miraculously cured rib cage. I knew the circumstances of an attempted escape. Through physical fleeing to even through death. Nothing will ever work. Not unless you're me.

I stagger towards my bed, landing hard on top of it without a care in the universe. My body felt as heavy as my mind did. But that wouldn't matter in a couple of minutes. I find and tug my blanket over me with tear-stained eyes, content enough with sleep wanting to take over for the night. As much as I wanted to think about my situation and well-being right now, exhaustion was currently drowning out my senses. Or was it the poison injection from earlier?

I shrug, not knowing nor caring about that right now. My lack of sleep last night couldn't argue with that anyway. But I did know one thing for sure. I had a definite way out of this. And I know that I can use it whenever I wanted. A new set of tears met my lips as soon as I thought of my last resort. I sigh and wiped them away with my blanket. In the end, it'll all be over soon. I realize that I didn't even explain myself to Cheelai or check the time earlier but slumber beat me to it and I was already gone.

* * *

“Stab yourself.” Pink eyes widen at my fatal command.

“Wha-”

“I know it sounds horrible, but trust me. Do it and you'll see.” I reassure her, giving an earnest look that will hopefully convince her of my insane request. Cheelai studies the cafeteria, hesitance written all over her face. But when she sighs and motions for my knife, I smile.

“Be glad that I trust you.” She huffs as I place my old weapon in her palm.

“I wouldn't have suggested this if I knew you'd be in serious harm. Trust me.” I reiterate, clenching my hands together. There's little to no possibility that she will get herself hurt. But still, there's a chance she could get fucked over depending on how the Force enrolled her and where she chooses to stab.

She rolls her eyes and scowls while eyeing the knife with contempt. After a few seconds, she shrugs and raises her arm. When the knife connects to her arm, a static prevents the blade from digging into her skin. Both of us let out a breath we forgot we were holding in. Cheelai stares at me in astoundment.

“How...?” She asks, her voice deep with curiosity and confused amazement.

“You know those shots they made you get when you first joined?” I start off as she continues testing ~~playing with~~ the knife on her arm, small sparks flying off each failed incision.

“Yea. What about it?” She focuses her attention back on me whilst dragging the blade on different parts of her body.

“Did you ask about what kind of vaccines they were?” Cheelai stops the knife movements at that, choosing to gaze at it instead.

“No,” she answers in a small voice as she puts the blade onto the table. “It didn't occur to me to ask. I assumed they were giving me safe ones.” She mumbles out her last sentence, propping her chin and glancing in the sidecast direction.

“Well, everything we do inject is safe for every species that's a part of the Force. It's just that we purposefully don't tell anyone that we created an...” I fish in my pocket for my cell phone. I knock lightly on the metal surface. Cheelai looks underneath the table while I write my message. She understands my signal and checks her phone.

“ **Anti-suicide vaccine. Right after Lord Frieza was reconstructed after his battle on Namek, the suicide rates on this ship were rising. And to combat that, our head scientists created this vaccine that will cancel out a soldier's self-harming or suicide attempt. Every single person here except me has taken the shot without knowledge of what it truly is.”**

“Oh... shit.” I hear her mutter under her breath. She opens her mouth to protest but another notification from me buzzes.

“ **Also, the vaccine is tracking technology infused. Meaning, you are also going to be hunt down if you ever try leaving the Force. The same goes for if you bring your scouter anywhere you go.”**

“What?!” Cheelai squeaks out, immediately shutting her mouth with her free hand. I almost giggled at the shocked reaction. “Oh, come on! That's not fair at all.” She complains in a more inside voice this time, face scrunched in annoyance.

“It's not characteristic for the Cold family to be fair at all so,” I shrug as I put my phone away. “It only makes sense that they'd track anything they own down if it were to ever go missing.” I mentioned, unfazed by Cheelai's worsening expression.

“Listen, all that matters is that I can leave this situation any time I want.” I move on from the former, more tedious topic. I bring the tip of my blade to my wrist, creating a small cut. She gasps at the blood beading from my tiny wound. It was all I needed to get my point across.

“I had to tell you this so you didn't think I went missing or anything,” I emphasize my predicament to her, hating the sorrow in her eyes. I gaze at my nails to avoid her contagious melancholy. I grab a nearby napkin and apply pressure to my incision. “I'm sorry. There's really not much more I can do. These will be my last days here. I only have four months left to li-”

“Y/N.” An unfamiliar voice chimes in. We both turn our heads to the owner and see a scrawny looking alien who had no business interrupting our conversation whatsoever.

“Uhm, excuse me. Do I know you?” I ask with a furrowed brow, irritated that someone dared to interrupt my important conversation. Everyone here knows the reputation I have. If he doesn't have anything of importance to say then I guess this will be my forty-ninth soldier I get to beat up this month.

“L-l-lord Frieza wants you at the training quarters earlier than expected.” The blue humanoid tumor stammers out. I scoff at his bizarre statement.

“And you know this how?”My head pulsates with an oncoming headache that's also 'earlier than expected'. Thanks to whoever this asshole is.

“B-because Lord Frieza ordered me to inform you...” The meek cadet replies, his tone becoming smaller.

“Oh,” I reply, my annoyed demeanor diminishing. My attention returns to the greenie beside me. “I hate to cut this short but I gotta go...” I start out, hating the fact that I have to forcefully end our sensitive discussion. She nods, side-eyeing my minor wrist injury.

“But what about-”

“Don't worry. I'll fix it before I go.” I assure with a smile. “Anyways,” I get out of the booth and walk past the anxiety-ridden servant. “I'll be heading to the med bay before I go so-”  
  
“I can't let you do that.” The unnamed slave interjects. “L-l-lord Frieza wants me to escort you there. You have to be there within five minutes...” The alien states, his voice sounding on the verge of tears. I sigh at the news.

“I really don't need someone to walk me there, I already know my way-”

  
  
“He insists I be there with you.” The constipated fear in his eyes tells me everything. I huff at this bullshit. There's no use in fighting if that's truly the case for this poor nervous breakdown of a soldier.

“Fine.” I say with no protest, following him to get this over with. Before leaving the break room, I turn my head and look at Cheelai. From the way she stares at me, she must've never stopped watching my movements this entire time.

I wave at her and mouth 'don't worry.' Her lips upturn slightly as she waves back at me, looking at the ground. I notice her writing on a napkin. She holds it up and I assume the words say 'I'll try not to', but my feet walked out before I had the chance to read the message in its entirety.

* * *

After a pretty awkward walk with this blue creature who mentioned that he couldn't create a cut like mine on his arm in a totally not weird way, we stand at the training room doors. He taps the code in and we enter.

“Good to see you're on time.” The reptile speaks to the wall, his back turned against us.

“Why wouldn't I be, _**my lord**_.” I respond, not bothering to contain my bitterness this time around. He turns around and glares at me. He focuses his gaze on the escort minion.

“You're dismissed.” Frieza states, ignoring my rhetorical question.

“Yes, m-my lord!” The servant needlessly shouts, darting out of the room within seconds. I roll my eyes. I was getting so tired of their stuttering shtick.

“Now,” He reaffirms his presence. “I'm assuming you'll have the will to fight back this time?” The mini emperor jokes as he cracks his neck muscles and stretches his arms. I try my hardest not to sigh at his insufferable personality.

“I don't know. It's a surprise.” I quip, wanting to fight back his verbal bullying but also not wanting to directly insult the humorless piss lord. He does his usual chuckle at my vague reply.

“Growing bold while you still can, are you?” Frieza intones as he holds his chin. I attempt glaring at his pompous form... until he wasn't in that spot anymore. It was too late when I notice his powerful aura behind me. “Cute.” I had no time to react as his fist connected to my back and I was flung to the other side of the monochromatic room.

“I guess not.” His tail wraps itself around my waist as he makes me face him. “Monkeys truly are prone to not changing their ways.” He taunts, bringing his fist to my face. But this time is different. I bring my fingers to my forehead.

“You're not the only one who can do that, you know.” I say as I stand behind the emperor and bring my fist out. And to my idiotic surprise, he catches it.

“Oh? And what's that technique called?” Frieza casually asks, twisting my arm in the process. I manage to pull it away from his ice-cold grip and port behind him.

“Why does that matter- _AGH!_ ” A kick to my abdomen interrupts me, again.

“At this rate, you'll never be able to experience my other, far more superior forms.” He huffs as he teleports behind to kick me in the back. “Sad.”

“You have other forms?” I manage to speak out as I actually start blocking his attacks for what might as well be the first time.

“Yes. I have three other forms that you have yet to see.” He answers as the scenery around us changes to the typical rocky wasteland from the day before. “And as much as I want to torment you with them, I'd rather you have the illusion that you can fight back first before I go all out.” The lizard banters, breaking my guard when his fist landed on my chest. I had nothing to answer with except for a typical wince from the damage. His eyes suddenly darken.

“Do _**you**_ happen to have any other forms you care to show me?” He inquires, his whole demeanor appearing more sinister than usual. I freeze up at the question as I land against a rock.

“ _There's no point in hiding it anymore. Mother's dead so why should I keep it from him if I'm gonna end up just like her soon?”_

“I think I achieved the Super Saiyan form once.” I reply, dodging his kick that would've gone to my face if I hadn't moved in time. I instantly regret my words when I feel his aura pulsate at the mention of it. He appears in front of me but I choose to instant transmission away from him at every chance I get.

“ _ **When**_ was this?” Frieza questions, his anger poorly concealed. Anxiety begins building up from this point.

“On that day,” I block a tail whip as I keep teleporting away. “on Planet No. 47- _AH!”_ He puts me in a chokehold as he places the pieces together.

“So Zarbon was right.” He seethes, slamming me into a rock _(again)._ “ **You purposefully hid something from me.** ” Frieza tightens his grip and I try my damnedest not to cry. “And expected **to get away with it!** ” He shouts, tears running down my eyes as I bring my fingers to my forehead in a desperate attempt of running.

“I... wasn't trying to... hide anything from you... so I-” I gasp from the sharpest pain I've ever received. A scream forces itself out of me and I have no choice but to look down at the cause of my immense suffering. His tail had just impaled my stomach. And to my surprise, there is not a single hint of a sadistic smile on his face. This might be the angriest I'll ever see him get. If, you know, I manage to live after this fatal injury.

“I'm done with your pathetic self for the day.” Frieza chides as he removes his tail. I drop onto the floor like a used rag doll that he didn't want to play with anymore. My ragged hisses and hyperventilation are truly laughable. Everything is starting to become numb and hazy again. But I can still see the irritation written all over his mug despite my near blindness. He scoffs when our eyes meet so he sets them on the medics instead.

“Get her out of my sight. _**Now!**_ ” He barks at the stationary doctors before turning away and leaving. And as the frightened minions swarm and haul my body onto a safer surface, I could've sworn I felt his infernal eyes on me. But my heavy blood loss and broken willpower forces me to fade out before I could tell.

* * *

I awaken to cerulean vision once again. And the medics on the side rush themselves to release me out of the healing tank _**once again.**_ I push past them, not bothering to listen to the report of my gruesome injuries. Why should I care? It doesn't matter anymore.

“ _Not like it ever did in the first pla-_ ”

“Y/N!”

Cheelai walked in at the right time as I nearly stumble onto the ground from moving too quickly. She somehow catches me by the arms.

“Hey, I've been waiting a bit for you to recover and come out-” She stops talking when one of my tears falls onto her hand.

“I'm sorry,” I sputter out in a voice that's never sounded so pathetic. Her look of pity makes me pull her into an embrace. I could feel her stiffen as I bury my face into her shoulders, not wanting to see anyone watching me for at least a few minutes. She allows this as she pulls me in and pats my back.

“You have nothing to be sorry for-” My nails digging into her shoulders created a rift of short silence.

“I'm not going to be here long. I have... many things I need to be sorry for.” I muttered, bringing my head upwards. The medics were viewing my tragic display. I roll my eyes and put my fingers to my forehead. Fuck having this melodramatic moment in this shithole.

Once we were transported back to my room, I decide to let go of her. Cheelai blinks in confusion. I wipe my tears as she studies my bedroom in an attempt to figure out what had just happened.

“I know a guy who can help you with anything you need once I'm gone.” I start out, trying to apply psychological rubbing alcohol to her wound. “He's been here _way_ longer than me, which is a rare thing to find nowadays so...” Cheelai's eyes widen at my statement.

“Why are you talking like it's already over? Like,” I can already see the tears forming in her eyes and I despised the fact that I'm mimicking them. “We can always just leave and run away. I-” My hand rushes to cover her mouth.

“You and me both know damn well we can't leave,” I demurred, thankful that she didn't have her scouter on. “A member of this army is a member for life. Remember the trackers we spoke about earlier?” I remind her as I remove my hand. She tries to protest but I beat her to it.

“Listen, this is just my fate and you have to accept it,” I lamented, tears running down both our faces. “I don't know if you know this but any Saiyan, full-blooded or not, will always face the wrath of Frieza's hate boner against us. I can't do anything about that.” I heave out whilst grabbing my tissue box and grabbing two sheets out.

“I,” Cheelai begins as she dries her remaining tears. “That's incredibly messed up. I just...” She pauses and I can tell she's trying not to cry again. “don't know what to say.” She sniffled, tightening her grip on the wet tissue.

“It's okay. You don't need to say anything at all.” I place my hand on her shoulder and bring her into a second hug. “He's a great guy. He'll assist you with anything you need.” I inform, rubbing circles into her back. “It won't be the same as our friendship but... he'll be useful enough.”

She starts crying again despite my words. I sigh, understanding her pain. Having been through this many times has numbed me. But I can remember very clearly when I was the one sobbing on the comforting shoulder.

* * *

The past few days have remained the same. He beats the shit out of me, I nearly die, I cry, and I blackout, typically not remembering anything afterward. But today I am greeted by the sight of a green landscape surrounded by strangely shaped houses instead of the typical psych ward-esque training room. When I first walk in, he would either be facing me or have his back turned. And from the looks of it, he chose the former.

“Well hello to you as well, Y/N.” Frieza jests, amused at the consecutive silent treatment that I've been giving him for the last two days. I roll my eyes. If I'm supposed to help him for a limited time then he can't possibly kill me too early. Not that it matters to me anymore.

“Still in a stubborn and depressive mood, I see?” He points out as he giggles to himself with his fist barely covering his fat mouth. “I'm glad to see that you're also anticipating the rest of these four months we have together.”

“ _Maybe if I piss him off enough, he'll just throw a fit and fucking kill me already...”_

I sigh at his words, closing my eyes and exhaling as I wait for him to do his usual thing and beat me to death the minute I walk in. But he remains chuckling to himself at my irritated display. I glare at him. He's up to something.

“Anyways, I think it's time we move past this suppressed form of mine.” He states, moving a little ways back from me. Even though we had a good enough distance already... I cross my arms and scowl at him. When he started squatting down and screaming as I saw his ki flare up, that's when I knew. The way his body suddenly grew to freakishly large proportions told me enough. I raise my head to gaze up at his new and _very_ much taller form that kinda resembled the late King Cold in a way.

“So is this the form you used for your failed Space Jam audition?” I quipped. His typical smug expression morphs into an irritated look as he glared at me.

“I have no idea what primitive nonsense you're talking about.”

“ _Of course you wouldn't.”_

“But besides that,” He rolls his eyes and puts his fuckboy mug back on. I was a bit taken aback by the deeper pitch of his voice.“This is the second of my four glorious forms.” Frieza gloats, cracking his neck muscles as if to prove a point.

“You'll get to witness my other forms once you get somewhat better at...” He fake coughs. “'fighting' me.” I suppress a heavy urge to sigh at him. “Now,” He slams his tail which somehow makes a crack in the fake soil of this landscape. “Let's get started.”

His tail shoots itself toward me and I dodge. I get into my fighting stance and lunge towards him. Maybe today will be different?

* * *

I broke out of the healing tank. I'm so sick and tired of these bootlicking doctors who attended my daily recoveries. I rush out the door, ignoring the frantic 'concerns' of the two cryptids who observed me. Once I knew I was alone in the hallway, I placed my fingers to my forehead. I'm gonna go out. If I only had a couple of months to live, I decided that I'm gonna make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated after almost half a year! Yay! Anyways, I sadly cannot promise faster updates but I can promise that I'm not giving up on the fic. I still have plenty ideas and pretty much a concluded plot, it all just comes down to writing it all so! yea, I will not abandon this clusterfuck. I also have new fic ideas for a different pairing that might come soon so! Hopefully I can start writing those out and uploading them here as well.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who kudosed, commented, and bookmarked my fic. I didn't feel really confident in my first two boring chapters so I hope this new one meets your guys' expectations :)
> 
> Anyways, i thank everyone for reading this new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you whenever I get down to making another chapter! A new job and life events slowed down the upload time for this chapter but hopefully I can write more now that I'm getting used to my new schedule. I made some new friends along the way since I first uploaded and they've really helped form my way of writing Frieza.
> 
> Anyways, i luv u guys and i'll c u soon <3
> 
> Thank you to Ariana Grande and Lana del Rey (and other artists) for getting me through writing this shitshow of a fic.


	4. Sir, I Am Trying to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not have a fucking chapter name ready for this one but.... Here's the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7XHduHsBvk&list=RDKfnyqKCSCkk&index=24&ab_channel=ArianaGrandeVevo

“That's my seat.” An unknown, rough voice announces. I turn myself around and view the supposed 'owner' of this bar stool. A blonde girl wearing a brown leather jacket, a tank top, yellow shorts, and a nasty attitude written all over her face. A girl who truly believes her shit doesn't stink. I can only glare at the woman who boldly interrupted my drinking.

“Do you own this place or something?” I snap, squeezing my glass with a dangerous grip.

“No. Do you?” Her delivery of the retort and smug grin is like a punch in my gut. Even more so since I only came here to forget, not be reminded of.

“I-” She shushes me as she walked over to the seat beside me. Her finger silences my lips and slightly pushes me back into my seat that I almost abandoned just so I could beat her-

“Relax. I'm just messing with ya.” The undaunted woman subdued my temper, waving the bartender for her order as if my annoyance was nothing. I watched the worker make her drink at a scarily fast pace.

“What's got you fucked up enough to come here often?” I think out loud, my eyes widening at my accidental question. She snorts at my bluntness.

“If I could say, we'd be here all night. But to keep it short, I'll just stick with 'relationship problems' for now.” The blonde answers, basically inhaling her newborn drink. She slammed it on the wooden surface and was already asking for another.

“So what about you? I've never seen you around before.” The mysterious delinquent asks as she watches the poor bartender rushing her beverage out. No matter how many foreign beings I encounter, I almost always forget what cover story to say when they start questioning me.

“I'm just visiting. I've been a bit... stressed out lately, I guess.” I mumble out the last answer, hesitant if I want to spill my guts out to this strange woman or not.

“I see.” She looks at me and starts staring. There's a peculiar glint in her eyes from the way that she studied me. “You've done some things, haven't you?” I contain a gagging noise.

“And what makes you think that?” I take a silent swig of my drink.

“Your body language and expression speak volumes more than your words ever could.” I raise my brow at her quick analysis.

“Well, that's great.” I blurt out, not caring this time whether or not she heard me.

“So,” The blonde grabs her second drink. “What brings _**you**_ here?” She takes a small sip this time as she examines my awaited reply. I sigh, knowing I can't beat around the bush forever.

“My boss is a piece of shit.” I confess, hoping it'll shut this nosy woman up. She scoffs.

“Okay. And...?” I roll my eyes. I shouldn't have been surprised that she refused to let up and mind her own business. I _love_ playing 20 Questions with complete strangers.

“I'm also on death row.” The unnamed blonde hums at my white (mostly true) lie.   
  


“Ahh... so you're miserable because you don't have much time left. How long until you're dead?” I snort at her question, barely containing my short laughter from it.

“Four months.” And maybe even less than that if I get alcohol poisoning soon enough. Adding more poison will make my demise happen a lot faster. Right? I go back to drinking while she took my response in. She didn't need to know the specific details of my situation. The peculiar woman with no name hummed.

“So, you're a prisoner on death row yet you're out in public.” I tap my nails against the table, trying to quickly think of an excuse I can give.

“I'm out on furlough.” I eye her and she processes my words for a minute.

“Eh, I guess that makes sense.” The blonde finally agrees with my faux reasoning, drinking her beverage, and (thankfully) choosing not to question me further.   
  


“Four months is more than enough time to have the most fun you can get before you choke.” She points out. I shrug at her blunt response.

“You're not wrong, I guess.”

“ _And that's exactly what I intend to do. While I still can.”_

“Well, I wish ya the best.” The blonde says as she hops off her new chair and adjusts her jacket. I would comment on her leaving so soon but didn't want to come off as clingy to this woman I hardly knew. No matter how much she seemed to intrigue me.

“Same to you.” I send off as I tried going back to my somber drinking. But she turns back to me before leaving.

“Here.” She hands me a card.

♡ _**LUNCH EXPRESS**_ _ **♡**_

I read the name alongside the business hours and contact info of this catering service before she places a hand on my shoulder and leans in.

“By the way, there's a weird-looking guy who's been staring at you ever since I got here. Just letting ya know in case something happens. I know what it's like to be chased so I wouldn't want the same happening to you.” The girl named... Lunch? Launch? Express?? warns me. She releases me and smiles.

“I hope I'll see ya around. I know it probably won't happen again, but come visit again anytime you want.” Lunch...? says to me before walking out the door. As if she didn't just leave me alone with my newly anxious thoughts of someone watching me. Because 'a weird-looking guy' is a _totally_ specific description of a potential stalker. I look around the bar to see if there was an odd-looking suspect around. When my visual search failed, I sighed.

“ _I know what it's like to be chased so...”_

I think over that line for a good while but immediately regret it as I began feeling nausea grow. Downing the drink that definitely won't ruin my stomach in the next few hours, I pay the tab and get up to leave. I rush out the door as if my life depended on it. I didn't care if someone was watching me or not, I didn't even want to know. All I knew was that I stayed my welcome for too long and that I needed to head back. The idea of being hunted in my safe haven was something I couldn't stand to think about. And thus I found an empty area and instant transmissioned back to my room.

* * *

I thought Frieza was ugly. But I didn't think his nasty appearance could get any worse than his second form. The one where he just grew into an exceptionally hideous asshole and threw me around...  
  


But now knowing of his 'third form', A.K.A the terrifying Alien/demented dinosaur hybrid, I couldn't be more wrong. His previous forms looked like Venus compared to this one.

Before I could even joke about his bizarre transformation, his tail launches itself in front of me like a loose gardening hose. I dodge his typical attack and glare. His smirk truly did look disgusting, no matter what form he took on.

Hours pass by and I'm in my usual defeated position. His deformed body stomps over and hovers over my battered frame. He chuckles as he watches me gasp for air. If I had the guts and energy, I would've spat in his overly smug face (again).

“This is nothing compared to my final form.” He gloats as he points a finger charged with a death beam at me. I try comprehending what his words meant. Will it be his last one? I only have one more atrocity to witness? I blackout, not wanting to think about different versions of Frieza to face against anymore.

* * *

I hear rustling in my subconscious as rare sleep blanketed the rest of my senses. I ignore it, for now, knowing I could handle anything that wanted to threaten me. Even when I was unconscious.  
  
But then I felt a suffocating presence hover over me. The thickness of this energy weighs me down like a ton of bricks fell onto my shoulders. My heart races as I began sweating, my blankets now a fire that must be taken out. I snap my eyes open and throw the covers off. I frantically turn my head in the direction of the phantom's alleged ki. Nothing was there.  
  
I take in heavy breathes, roll my eyes, and shake my head. This must be a sign of overthinking/common anxiety. I brush it off for now and wipe the small beads of sweat off my forehead. Hugging the blanket that I can no longer wrap myself around, I try falling back to sleep. I get a few, measly hours in that night.

* * *

It has been eight days since I've begun training with “Lord” Frieza. Same shit, different day essentially. Except I notice his “lordship” has a wider smirk than usual today and that he's giggling like some type of schoolgirl who just learned a new secret.

“What? Did you come up with a new slur to call me or something?”

“No, monkey. It's even better than that. Because today,” He gets into a flexing stance, and from the looks of it, I already knew it's not good news for me. “I get to show you my true form.” He reveals, the excitement in his tone cemented my pseudo-grave. I feign indifference by not asking about whatever that meant, but I was shitting myself on the inside. This might be my worst beating yet. I gulp as I think of an obligatory counter.

“Oh?” I cringe at my weak response but keep up an unbothered expression as I fold my arms and watch his transformation. “Let's see it.” Speaking only buries me six feet further in the soil but I'd rather die than to let this undergrown lizard think I'm frightened of him. Even if it was all a facade.

He goes into that weird squatting position and power-ups his ki. A bright purple aura forms around the tyrant as I watch him change his pose. I blink for a second and I am greeted by smoke which covers the view of my “ruler”. But once it all clears out, a chill runs down my spine.

I expected a monstrous, gigantic, and possibly even demonic appearance to Lord Frieza's true form. Something that speaks volumes of his malevolent character. But when I saw his short, all-white, and purple body that somehow looked dare I say appealing? I couldn't mask my pure surprise and awe in time.

“Oh? Does someone like what they see?” The strangely beautiful...? fourth...? form of Frieza jokes, standing upright after he finished whatever fuckboy pose he was doing before. I close my agape mouth once he points out my ogling and glare back in return.

“Please, you just look like the late Lord Co-”, And of course he goes behind me in a flash and kicks my back before I could finish my observation.

“No one is allowed to mention my dead excuse of a brother,” I grunt at the ambush but turn my back to face him. “There's no reason I should hear people talk about failures. Especially if I'm being compared to one!” I dodge the tyrant's blows with my arms crossed as he complained about being correlated to someone who I actually found attractive. Even if Lord Cooler was another evil bastard, he was at least a handsome one-

“All you do is evade my attacks. At least _try_ to put a dent in me!” Frieza groaned, now utilizing his tail in his punches. I try following his request by firing my fists at him but he avoids my strikes as well. His lightning-fast movements and hypocrisy were giving me a migraine.

“I _**am**_ trying!” I retort, beginning to grow tired of the emperor's bullshi-

“Are you really? You're almost as terrible and boring as Tagoma if that's the case!” He aims his punch at my face, successfully hitting the target. I spat some blood and tried regaining focus. But I only manage to dodge a few times after hearing his scathing words.

“Where's the determination? Your fury? Your spark? You're supposed to be a prideful monkey, so start acting like one!” Frieza shouts as he powers up a charged ki attack and starts shooting at me. I get hit by the first death beam and seethe. I run away from our previous close proximity and start dodging the ki blasts. His taunting was really starting to get on my nerves...

“God, you're insufferable...” I grumble to myself as I start shooting my own ki attacks at him, hoping that one blast would hit. But he manages to evade them by mimicking my own actions with his superior speed and agility. I started feeling my anger and frustration swell as my veins popped.

“Oh, really? Like you're any better?” Frieza retorts, increasing the firing pace of his beams. He notices that he has the advantage and smirks. “ _ **Your**_ _**father would be so disappointed with you.**_ ” The pale icejin digs as he shoots one massive ki attack. I freeze at the statement which causes me to get caught in the blast. Frieza chuckles as he walks over to my fallen body.

“Even for a 'warrior' ape, you're nothing but a failed product.” He kicks my side causing me to whimper. I try rolling away but his tail grabs my arm and his other leg grabs my own.

“You can't help yourself to save your own life.” His free foot stomps into my stomach once more and I can't resist my shouts this time. I look up to see his livid expression and a massive black and purple ki ball forming in his left hand. When he recognized my look of terror he started grinning like a maniac. “And trust me, I've been dreaming about ending yours since the moment I knew you were alive!” Frieza yells as he aims the ki ball in my face. But I notice something. There's no weight on my arm anymore. That could only mean one thing. I swing my fist towards the tyrant's face and glare at him with all the fury I had.

“Shut up, Frieza.” I rebuke as I manage to punch, kick, and jab him in a few areas. The ki ball he once had dissipated as I attacked him, which only made me smirk at his sudden loss. But Frieza struck my arms with a single chop and halted our movements. He had his face lowered a bit and I noticed that the blow furthered our distance. With how quickly the air had changed, I knew I struck a nerve. His scrunched up face further proved how taken aback he was by my unusual defense tactics.

“What _did you just say?_ ” The emperor seethes, his aura burning as he clenched his fists. I could tell he didn't expect me to stand up for myself from the way his eye twitches. I grin, proud that I triggered him.

“ _And I hope I can do more to keep him bothered...”_

My whole body feels as if it's radiating a sensation that I've been holding back. Like the moment before a lightning bolt is about to strike a planet's surface. I only felt this phenomenon once in my lifetime. This huge, crashing rush of stamina and adrenaline giving me a power unlike any other. I clench my own fists and raise my ki.  
  


“ _I'm sorry, Mother. I can't live in fear anymore.”_

He glared at my glowing form. Until he noticed how much brighter it was becoming. I widen my eyes a little. I never thought I'd see the day that Lord Frieza would wear an expression akin to fear. This only boosts my confidence even more. I flex my ki aura and I watch it turn golden once more.

“I said...” I step a few inches closer until I see his body shake in what I'm assuming is rage. Powering up my fist, I lunge before it's too late.

“ _ **Shut up, Frieza!**_ ” The tyrant in question could only stare as I delivered a mighty blow to his cheek. I pummel in a few other attacks as he began blocking them. His eyes burned with hatred as he studied my newly regained golden form. A hatred so strong that if I were anyone else, I would die by his gaze. But this only spurs me on even more than before.

“Your disgusting pompousness will not go by unpunished!” Frieza shouts as his muscles begin to... expand? Another transformation, perhaps? But I don't let this intimidate me. I may have only used this form once but if the previous Super Saiyan was able to cripple Frieza at one point? Who's to say I can't do so as well? I shot the pissy icejin the smuggest smile I've given him yet.

“We'll see about that, _**my lord.**_ ” I taunt as I get into my fighting stance. His eyes narrow at the inappropriate usage of his title.

“You're fortunate enough that I won't kill you any sooner!” Frieza berates as he charges straight at me. We collide fists and glare at each other for some time.

“ _I don't have enough time left anymore so I'm going to do what I want to do. He can't kill me. **Not yet**_ , _at least.”_

* * *

“So, how was the healing chamber last night?” Cheelai asks when we sat down at our table. From the hesitance in her voice and her concerned gaze upon my shaking hands that pull my chair out, I can tell she instantly regretted speaking. But since I knew she meant no harm from her accidental insensitivity, I just let out a sigh.

“I felt like a squashed moth that got healed by the power of being doused in laundry detergent.”  
  


“Well...” Her eyes glanced everywhere but at me as she digested the unique rephrasing of my daily beating. “I'm sorry to hear. But did anything else happen besides that? Any progress?”

I take a sip of my morning beverage and protein bar, frowning at the events of yesterday's torture.

“I think I gave the Lord some PTSD war flashbacks or something because of my transformation I recently relearned.” Cheelai quirked a brow as she tried understanding what I had just said.

“Really, how so?” I take a deep breath and realize the amount of recapping I have to do before I go back to the dreaded training chambers.

“It's a long story, but I'll just summarize for you real quick...”

* * *

It's been days since I tapped back into being a 'Super Saiyan' and ever since then, I've been using the power-up in every single one of our spars. Granted, I've still been beaten down due to my lack of experience with it. But at least I've been lasting longer compared to last week.  
  


I'm actually capable of leaving scratches and bruises on him now thanks to this phenomenon. And oh how _glorious_ it was to see the emperor frustrated at my flourishing strength...

  
  


At least that's what I think he's pissed at. Who knows why he has animosity towards me and the people of my dead race.

It was a clean punch to my face that breaks me out of my inner recollection of this week's accomplishments. Dodging his attacks for so long tends to make me daydream, especially with how repetitive his movements can be. And it's only been fourteen days since I started fighting the little fucker.

“ _Hopefully there'll be more interesting changes soon. Maybe I'm zoning out just to forget about the incoming pain I'll be in-”_

When our fists connect, a spark akin to lightning appears. My eyes widen at the occurrence until I notice something else. My aura feels hotter and... brighter? And of course, Frieza takes that opportunity to fling me away with his tail. Wincing at the impact, I emerge from the rubble and spot my opponent. He glares at my recovery with burning hate and perhaps... jealousy...? Because I attained a new form/higher power level faster than he did? I sharpen my gaze back at him instead and rush back towards him.

Who gives a fuck what he thinks.

* * *

A loud buzzing coming from the drawer startles me out of the comfort of my bed. It had been late in the curfew hours when I finally fell asleep after all the tossing and turning I did beforehand. My intrusive thoughts and paranoia are at an all-time high now more than ever. So when I heard the uncommon alert on my scouter, ~~at this ungodly hour~~ , I knew that it was gonna be a load of bullshit.

I toss the blankets off myself harder than usual and begrudgingly stomp over to the beeping nuisance hidden in my drawer. I remove the wrapping paper used to snuff all the noise in this bedroom and squint at the screen's bright text.

**Imperial Alert: _Head straight to the Training Room immediately._**

An 'imperial alert'? I get waken up when I barely had a wink of sleep for some alert notification that hasn't even existed until now? Groaning as I wrap the scouter back up and putting it away, I drag myself to my closet and get dressed. If I wait any longer I might as well be dead already.

The typical image of a short back turned away greets me as I walk into the room. When the automatic doors shut themselves he spins around. His arms are crossed and are those... bags under his eyes? A death beam I barely dodged didn't allow me to guess in time.

“Good evening, monkey. I hope you didn't mind my little awareness test.” Frieza smirks at his jab. “Your miserable and dreary appearance seemed a bit concerning so I just needed to double-check and make sure you were alive enough for our last-minute spar.” The horned bastard drawls out, bringing his fist towards his mouth to laugh into it. I was too tired to resist my eyes rolling at the light rising of his shoulders.

“Since when did we get “Imperial Alerts?” I ask with folded arms, trying to conceal the weariness in my voice. My question thankfully put an end to his perpetual giggling.

“Only the ones I train with get that new feature I recently implemented.” He answers as his tail sways side to side. “Now that I know it works I can finally request either one of you to toy with whenever I'm in the mood to.” He taunts, his proud smile not matching the totally not sadistic rephrasing he used for the word 'train'. I huff at his typical behavior.

“Let's just get this over with,” The pompous grin fades away as he shoots me a glare sharp as his death beams. “my lord.” I add in the formality as I power up, hoping it would alleviate his sudden fury.

  
“Agreed.” Frieza states as he flexes his own ki. Why he decided to call me in the middle of the night instead of the other dude was beyond my own understanding. But knowing him and his newfound love of torturing me in every way possible, I assume I'm still expected to be awake and ready for our daily morning 'training'.

* * *

_I shiver against the cool floor underneath my back and body. I sit upright and gaze around my surroundings, noticing that the entire room was made of glass. The see-through walls and floors reveal its location by a sandy beach shore. I hear the waves crash and smell the Earthen sea breeze. Walking towards the shore, I touch the glass wall that blocks my path. There are a pair of army shoes near the shoreline. The water soaks the shoes up, but the boots do not follow. I raise a brow at the sight._

_I'm about to turn around but I feel a sharp sense of dread. Someone is here. I hear the wet footsteps of something, possibly an evil force approach behind me. Taking deep breaths, I turn around..._

… _..........._

My eyes shoot open. And when they focus on a particular being that happens to just be standing over my once-sleeping form, I scream.

“Wha,” I squint at the tiny horned bastard in a desperate attempt to make sure I'm still not dreaming. “What the _fuck_ are you doing in my room?” I ask in the most faux-awake voice I could manage.

  
  


“I literally own this ship.” Frieza retorts. As if that was a good and reasonable enough answer as to why he currently stood over me while I slept at this inappropriate hour. But his nonchalance for this bizarre situation helps wakes me up a little.  
  


“Okay. _And?_ ” I blink at his shadowed form and I could already tell that I got his panties in a twist with the way his eyes sharpened.

“And that means I can go _anywhere_ I please. No questions asked..!” The icejin seethes. I squint at the unusual quietness of his tone.

“Why are you whisperi-”

“I called your scouter multiple times and you had the audacity to ignore my calls. So I had to walk through these second-rate hallways and come to your detestable quarters...!” He elaborates, his tail swishing and snapping on the floor like an irritated cat.   
  


“You gave me no choice. You tied my hands and I _had_ to show up here. So don't you dare question the actions that you forced me to commit!” Frieza removes his scouter and shoves it in my face, revealing the mass amount of calls I missed. If this were anyone else I would be on the floor dying of laughter.   
  


“Well...” I stare at the red screen, not knowing what to do or say. “I'm sorry?” His frown deepens at my lackluster apology. “My lord?”

  
He slaps the scouter back onto his ear and turns away. His crossed arms and snappy tail truly did remind me of a certain angry kitten...

“Just Instant Teleport or whatever your outlandish technique is called to my location in the Training Room. It's bad enough I'm already alone with you in your lowly bunker. Walking alone with a monkey at this suspicious time frame would bring me shame if people were to create theories about it.” His outlandish statement puts a disgusting pit in my stomach at what he was suggesting.

“Are you insinuating that everyone would think-”

“It's embarrassing enough to be seen with you no matter what. What I'm allegedly insinuating does not matter.” He spat, then immediately walked out my door.   
  


I glare at the spot where the primadonna lizard once stood. Irked that he awoke my disturbed sleeping with premeditated bullshit.  
  


But since I'm already up and know that I won't have any luck falling back asleep anytime soon, I look to my closet and hesitate. I walk towards it and dress up in slow, drawn-out movements. Once I'm finished, I grab my pillow, scream into it as loud as I can, place my fingers, and “Instant Teleport” to my horrible excuse of a boss.

* * *

It had been over a week since Frieza started calling me to train extra sporadic hours. I still do the daily morning training because 'riling up a monkey is an _excellent_ start to a long day' according to my mental case of an employer. And ever since I became an overworked punching bag, I've had less time to experience my home planet before I kick the bucket.

But since Frieza did not request my appearance at all after our morning spar, I managed to attend a 'theme park' for the first time. It was... _something_ to say the least. I sigh to myself while I play my video game, my flashing mouse-ears hat I got earlier shining brightly throughout the darkness of my room.

I notice a huge shadow of a possible rare fish. Moving my character towards it, I cast my fishing pole into the lake of my virtual island and watch patiently for my bait to work. After the stubborn creature stopped teasing my hook line over four-five times, I motion towards the button to catch it. Until I hear my door open.

Startled at the sudden intrusion, my controller drops to the floor and the gigantic fish swims away. My eyes shift to the intruder as I contemplate how I'm going to rearrange their organs for the crime that they've committed... and then I saw their face.

“L-lord Frieza...”

“ _What the **FUCK** are you doing here-”_

Before I could stutter out an answer, he throws an unknown object towards my face. My military training reflexes catch it with no damage done and if they hadn't? Let's say I would be physically deformed if I had missed.   
  


“What? Why...-” I look down at the familiar headset in my hand and realize that he slugged his own scouter at me. I notice the familiar call log and the multiple times he rang my scouter. I gaze at his typical frown and crossed arms.

“I can explain...”

“If you tell me that your scouter 'died' then I am subjecting you to a full week cutoff of rations.” Frieza states, his tail doing the angry cat movements again. I swallow at the foreboding threat.

“Well...” I pat around my bed for the device and lo and behold I feel it underneath my sheets. He watches me grab and struggle to turn the earpiece on. Every time I pressed the POWER button, nothing would show. I tried not to let dismay crack through my features. If he was going to be right about something, the best thing I could do was not let any panic shine through. But his tired sigh already told me of my failure.

“I swear, the only thing you monkeys were good for was succeeding on the battlefield.” The icejin begins as he rolled his eyes at my incompetence. “But when it comes to any other task, your kind seems to lose all of its brain cells.” He complains, his tone reminiscent of a nagging mother on one of those television shows I used to watch.  
  


“Honestly, the more I spend time with your pitiful self, the more I wonder why I let you live in the- What do you think you're doing?!” Frieza halts his rant and yells at me when he notices that I picked up my controller. Listening to him go on and knowing that he probably wouldn't stop anytime soon forced my hand into playing my game again.  
  


“Playing Animal Crossing.” I reply casually. I could see the imaginary smoke coming from his ears from my peripheral view.

“Playing _what?_ ” The cranky overlord questions, walking over to my side of the bed and watches my TV screen.

“A game where I'm the mayor of some island and all my residents are free-loading animals.” I start explaining to him. I don't even need to look at him to tell that he's disappointed in my actions. “You basically fish, catch bugs, dig up fossils, and do other outdoorsy things to earn money and pay off your debt to a real-estate mogul raccoon and his two nephews.” I further elaborate as I move my avatar around, glancing towards him for his reaction.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No, sir. I am not.” I reply simply. “So, for example,” I aim my net to catch a butterfly. My islander manages to snag it and shows it off to the screen. “You catch bugs and other creatures to collect and give them to an owl who runs a museum. And if you already catch a specific creature once and already submitted it to the museum, you can either sell it or keep it for yourself and do whatever you want with it.” I delve deeper as I gauge his reaction. Frieza's deadpan face and blinking did all the talking for me.

“Okay. And?” He asks, his fingertips lightly tapping against his crossed forearm in utter boredom. I turn back to the screen and let out the most silent of huffs.

“So basically what I caught right now is a rare bug, a Great Purple Emperor butterfly.” I describe the specimen so he can further understand what I'm talking about. He squints his eyes at the digital insect.

“That doesn't look like me.” I blink, somewhat taken aback by his blunt statement. Frieza shrugs a shoulder at me, unbothered by my bafflement.

“Anyways,” He interrupts while also death beaming my Switch in the process.

“ _What the fuck,_ _ **WHY-**_ _”_

“Meet me in the training room within five minutes unless you want to end up like your poor, infantile console...” The emperor taunts, smirking at the mortification written all over my being. But his lips went back to frowning once he stared at my device's corpse. Probably confused as to why I owned a Switch in the first place. “...or whatever it's called.”

And with that, he turns away and walks out snickering. Leaving me with my broken machine and spirit. I jump out of my bed and toss my pillow at the door, pretending that his walking silhouette was still there. I growl at my fruitless effort and shrug my shoulders.

“ _Just a few more months and this will all be over with.”_

* * *

_ **BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!** _

_ **BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!** _

_ **BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!** _

_ **BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!** _

Jumping from the unrelenting sound of my scouter near my bedside, I awake with a startle. Tangling myself out of my sheets I check the insistent device's message.

**Imperial Alert: _Head to my quarters. Now._**

I stare and squint at my scouter for a good few minutes. Was I too tired to understand this notification or? Placing the earpiece back onto the surface I get up, rub my eyes, and stretch. I look back at the scouter and reread the message. I wasn't shitting myself after all.

“ _Now what the **fuck** could **that** mean???”_

I tilt my head, not fully grasping the hidden meaning and implication of Frieza's strange request. _Why_ and since _when_ would he want me in his bedroom for? A million scenarios went through my head and I felt disgusted by every single one of them. Even the tamer ones. Like, if he wanted to simply ask how I was doing. And just from the mere thought of him acting civil I nearly gagged.

But no matter how bizarre the order is, I knew better than to object. I slowly dressed out of my comfortable attire. Hoping against hope that I was seeing things and that maybe the notification would just disappear. A few minutes pass by and I look decent enough. I check the scouter and to my luck, it didn't go away.

I sigh heavily and place the earpiece on as I head to my door. A budding sense of dread plagues my every step after I left the safety of my room. The mere fact of walking to the unknown terrifies my very being. But regardless, I keep moving.

I could Instant Transmission there if I truly wanted to. But I knew I was in no rush. As much as I did want to die, I wasn't that suicidal to run towards it.

And so I follow the massive ki energy which leads me to a more vacant and wide area of the ship, vacant of personnel. I stop for a minute when I feel my destination approaching. Perhaps wanting a final moment to myself in case this is the last time I'll ever roam freely again.

“ _Who knows. I'll just have to find out.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the last thing I wrote so far for this fic! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will be writing more of this soon! I'm gonna possibly try writing other fics while i brainstorm more stuff for this one so! C u soon, ily <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha.... Anyways, uhm stay tuned for the more intersting second chapter where the story truly begins!  
> I also posted this story on wattpad under the name shutupfrieza. I hate the app with a passion but I can still find hidden gems there despite that. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed this and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
